


You're To Blame

by C4ybaby



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Rags to Riches, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Angst, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Ray of Sunshine, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4ybaby/pseuds/C4ybaby
Summary: "You're Toxic." Riku sneers."I know."Vanitas pulls the boy closer, eyes teasing. Knowing very well that  tomorrow morning these lingering touches would mean nothing.





	1. Prologue

     It's 2 A.M on a Monday Morning and Vanitas Yuhn is high off something he smoked in the bathroom, he knew it was powder.

Though he can't quite recall what type it was. He licked his lips, prodding his teeth at his bottom lip. 

It tasted like copper.

This numbed the pain. 

The clubbing, the alcohol, and the drugs. They all numbed the pain. 

The baseline grows stronger. It draws the boy closer to the dance floor. 

Sweaty bodies rut against each other feverishly, generating a stagnant and musky smell. Vanitas waltzes onto the dance floor as if he owned the club. 

That's when their eyes meet. 

Vanitas laughs his ass off. Out of all the people he could have met in this club...Why him?

Riku Ahito seemed just as displeased. They are at each others throats in an instance flashing heated glares at each other---

Baseline pounding in their ears and veins coursing with drugs and alcohol. 

"Aw, Is little Riku lost? Your mansion is down the street."

"You're Toxic." Riku sneers.

"I know." 

Vanitas pulls the boy closer, eyes teasing. Knowing very well that tomorrow morning these lingering touches would mean nothing.

Yes, It's 2 A.M Monday morning, Vanitas Yuhn is tripping on power and grinding on the prestigious Riku Ahito. 

This is the first mistake of a series.


	2. Hazy Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas points his middle finger high to the sky and continues running.
> 
> "Yuhn! You better put that finger down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Bullying  
> Assault  
> Drunk Braig  
> Braig in general  
> Vanitas is fed up with this shit.  
> Shitlord Riku  
> Poor Scott (lolz)

**ABOVE THE GYMNASIUM** there is a ' _Don't do Drugs'_ promotional poster. Vanitas has walked by the poster plenty of times to know what it is suppose to look like.  Scott, was what everyone referred the boy in the poster as. He was a boy with a cheesy grin and fair blonde hair, doing his homework instead of smoking the cigarettes next to him----

     Which Vanitas always thought of as stupid, because the boy could still do homework. Why not smoke and do homework. To his dismay, Scott looks different today.

     "What the Hell?!"

      Vanitas rips the paper off the bulletin board and glances at the promotional poster. His hair has been hurriedly colored in black with what smells like sharpie, white covers Scott's nose in a fine dust and  Instead of his normal green eyes, Scott has poorly interpreted gold ones. 

     Vanitas is enraged.

     Bystanders watch as Vanitas struggles to comprehend the situation. He rips the poster to oblivion, but this doesn't matter.  "It's already all over the school's Gossip Room...  They've already made copies to plaster around, aren't you happy druggie?" Someone from behind him questions teasingly. 

     Vanitas grows furious. 

      "You think this is funny?" He snapped at the girls. They shrug, they did not care about Vanitas. They were vultures looking for the next Gossip Room story.  

     "You should be thankful it's not worse." The two unknown girls swung their backs around their shoulders and jog there way to the locker room. Vanitas is too hungover to deal with this shit, let alone do fucking Physical Education. 

     _________________

      There is a saying in the locker room. What happens in the locker room, stays in the locker room. Nothing leaves this place alive.  Which is the perfect place to stage a fight, after all nobody likes a rat in the room. 

      Vanitas opens his locker and strips down to his boxer briefs. There was also another general rule, no eye contact.  So it's surprising that Riku Ahito is staring him down, straight into his eyes. Vanitas has to look once more before realizing, Riku was indeed staring at _him_. The rich boy doesn't break eye contact and neither does Vanitas. Engaged in a staring contest, both parties don't dare look away.

  Vanitas breaks contact first, because his locker is slammed shut. Kuja Lance obscures his vision and his nose.  Kuja smelt like the inside of a Macy's perfume and cologne corner.

     "Your still alive?" Kuja laughs aloud and everyone joins in. His eyes meets Vanitas's, he holds his chest in a hurt manner. "I'm just saying hello."

      Vanitas spits in Kuja's face knowing that Kuja isn't one to just come by to say ' _hello_ '.

      He was a parasite, and all parasite's do is harm.

      "I deserved that," The boy laughs lowly.

      Kuja abruptly kicks Vanitas to the floor. The boy struggles in getting up, granted how underweight he was.  The locker room grows silent, as everyone watches Kuja slam Vanitas into the row of unoccupied lockers.

     "Get off me you crazy fuck!" Vanitas yells vigorously.

     He struggles within Kuja's grasp. The flamboyant bully pulls Vanitas up once again, only to push him face first into the lockers. Blood explodes from Vanitas's nose and mouth. He grins with a bloody mouthful of spit. The moment he gets Vanitas sprays Kuja with the bloody spit.

     Kuja punches Vanitas in the mouth again, this time sending him reeling. Vanitas doesn't fight back, he takes the beating with ease.  It only stops when he becomes limp, black, blue and someone pulls Kuja off him. Vanitas comes to welcome Riku Ahito's cold glare, over Kuja's murderous grin.

     "Everyone out!" Riku commands, and like cattle the boys herd together and move outside to the track. Riku doesn't help Vanitas up. Instead he gives him a disapproving tight knit glare.

     "This morning, you didn't see anything... Nothing happened." Riku firmly suggests. His eyes are overshadowed in hate. Vanitas half shrugged,  not discouraged by the boy's obvioushostile intent. His lip is covered in the scarlet waste from his nose, he curls them into an unforgiving smile.

       "Yeah, I saw Riku Ahito at a nameless club? Drinking and grinding on people? No..." Vanitas goes silent for a moment.

        "Who would believe a druggie like me?"

       ____________________

       Ventus Strife is a whore.

       Vanitas jogs along the sidelines, watching as Ven tries to catch up with Terra Willis. Vanitas used to be all about Terra, he admired him for his _'shut the fuck up'_ attitude. Terra took shit from no one and gave shit to no one.

    Vanitas knew Ven since he was in preschool. They were always together, inseparable. He wanted to spend every waking moment with Ven, But it turned out that all Ventus is a dirty slut, and Terra?  Terra was just waiting for the right moment to bombard Ven and subtlety replace Vanitas. Shithead. 

        The track was hot, underneath the burning sun Vanitas jogged to a stop. Coach Highwind blows his blasted whistle, taking points off for any person he catches stopping, Including Vanitas.The youth points his middle finger high to the sky and continues running.

     "Yuhn! You better put that finger down!" Vanitas snaps his hand back to his side. Sweat pours from his forehead and back.

     Up ahead Ventus and Terra Jog together. Disgusted Vanitas readied himself to sprint past them, but a sudden pain in his chest stopped him. Vanitas let's his legs come to a stop yet again.

     The heat made his head dizzy, and his limps tired.

     "YUHN! RUN LIKE YOUR ASS DEPENDS ON IT!"

      Vanitas tries to sprint once more, but only dashes a few seconds before stumbling again. Ven is the first to turn around, his eyes filled with grief and fear.

     "Vanitas?

      The boy doesn't move instead he stands frozen. He's frozen just by the sight of his past mistake. Vanitas throws up on Ventus Strife's shoes and collapsed onto the track face first.

     Ventus doesn't move. Body stiff with disgust.

·~·~·~·~·~·~

       _The Boy is beautiful._

 _Well as beautiful as a boy can be. Across the room a wolf smiles cruelly at him._   _What The Wolf wants he soon will get, so The Wolf tries to tempt The boy with goodies, gifts and treats._ _The boy passively denies The Wolf, stating that the gifts were nice but he did not know The Wolf. This only agitated The Wolf._

_So The Wolf takes what he can get._ _The Wolf doesn't like when The boy screams. It's a nasty, ugly, and guttural scream that should not escape something as beautiful as The boy._

_So The Wolf covers The boy's mouth as he screams._

_But The Wolf isn't all bad._

_He gives The boy candy for being_ **_so_** _good._

_~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~_

     Vanitas wakes up in the nurse's office. His skull is rattling in chaos. Nurse Crescent hands Vanitas a cup of water. She gives the same spiel about remaining healthy and drinking plenty of water, especially on days like these.

     "You have a low fever so I contacted your guardian to pick you up, better to be safe than sorry." Vanitas lets his eyes cast to the ground. His body grows tired from just the thought of it all.

     Was he ready to face the wrath of Xehanort?

     "Okay."

     "You're a boy of few words huh?" Vanitas doesn't reply, instead he ignores Nurse Crescent. Though she doesn't seem to mind as more kids drop into her office.  When Vanitas feels up to it he gathers his things and waits outside the front office. Slowly he drifts off.

     He only wakes from his temporary daze when Braig is a few inches away from his face and shaking him awake.  "Come on kid, I don't have all damn day!"

     Vanitas is almost relived when he sees Braig. Even if the man is halfway asleep and liquored up. They set off to leave and as they do Braig waves at the office receptionist.

     The red head waves back in flirty manner and Vanitas feels disgust coarse through his veins.

     He thinks he may vomit again.  
  
     Vanitas climbs into the front seat of the car. Braig becomes irritated banging on the side of the car making the youth jump in fright, before quickly playing it off like he wasn't.  "Hey! I want you outta that front seat by the time I get back I mean it!" Vanitas opens his mouth to protest, but the man is already lumbering away.

     "Why?! Where are you going!"

      "To get that chicks number! She totally digs me!" Braig quickly becomes discouraged, a scowl accompanying his face. Braig let's out an exaggerated sigh and turns on his heel, marching back to the front seat as he dug in his pocket.

     "Here, the old coot wanted me to give you this!" Vanitas holds out his hands suspiciously.

   A red lollipop rolls onto his palms. 

    Vanitas is terrified, no horrified. It manifested as a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, suddely he feels much more worse for wear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Well as always it gets worse.
> 
> (˘ᵕ˘)
> 
> Thank you or reading, commenting and or leaving kudos.


	3. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braig rushes upstairs with a topless Monique, Larxene follows the suit with a naked Beverly.
> 
> Their drunken adventure continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Pills  
> Alcohol  
> Drunk people drunkenly making out.  
> Saix is done with this shit  
> Creep Xehanort  
> Larxene is a lesbian 101% in this fic.  
> No one is safe not even Hiro.

     **THEY MET WHEN** Vanitas wasn't broken. Back when Vanitas was just some eight year old kid from the wrong side of town.

      He thought it was cool that Xehanort would give him money and gifts, but gradually he started to become skeptical of the man.

     It was too late though, he was in too deep.

     Vanitas hates Dinner...Well Dinner was just an excuse for partying.

     Dinner was also a time for an anxiety attack.

       Everyone gathered around, drinking and smoking. The leather couch always the subject of abuse and neglect by the end of the night.

       God that couch has seen some shit.

      Vanitas reaches into his pocket for his own smokes, but grows agitated when he recalls he gave them to Luxlord.

     "Fuck..." Vanitas whispers underneath his breath.

     Braig is smashing his tongue down some woman's throat. They make awkward sounds that makes Vanitas recoil in disgust.

      "Oooh Beverly..."

       "Um...I'm Monique."

        Vanitas watches Larxene tear away from the woman she was locking tongue with in confusion.

        "Wait, I thought this was Monique?"

      Vanitas slipped into the kitchen, done with watching the four rub against each other.

     Xemnas was sorting and packing powder, he looks up briefly to acknowledge Vanitas but then goes back to his job.

     Vanitas grabs a cola from the fridge and shuts the door closed with his shoulder. He leans on the counter.

     Suddenly thunderous footsteps echoed from on top of the stairs.

     Saïx rushed down from upstairs. His expression was one of a killer, Saix wasn't playing games when it came to cleaning.

      "You will pick this shit up when you're done! I don't want condoms on the floor I'm serious!"

      A chorus of complaints were sounded. Saïx seemed to not care though he walked straight back into the kitchen.

     "The first shipment is off." Saïx reported to Xemnas. The man nodded, he turns toward Saïx in praise.

     "Job well done Saïx." Saïx leaned in Xemnas, but Xemnas turned away before the action could be continued.

      Vanitas rolls his eyes and takes another sip from his cola. Braig rushes upstairs with a topless Monique, Larxene follows the suit with a naked Beverly.

     Their drunken adventure continues.

      Vanitas shakes with withdrawal from his nicotine.

     He would have to shake down the gambler for his cigarette, the next time he comes back from swindling more poor people out of their money.

     The living room looks like it was hit by a tornado. Trash decorates the floor and a unknown smell wafts from the couch.

     CDs and DVDs are scattered across the wood floor, Empty beer cans are placed in a random lining and a packet of condoms are hidden between the couch cushions

     Vanitas is revolted by the appearance of the lounging room. He get on his knees and finishes out a pair of pink underwear.

      Vanitas gags.

      A hand settled on his back and he turns toward the person. Xehanort stares at him in expectancy.

     Vanitas stands up from his kneeling position. Xehanort analyzed Vanitas with a keen eye.

      "Have you eaten?"

       "No." Vanitas answers honestly.

       Exhaustion weighs him down more than he would like it to, he knows what Xehanort wants...

       What he always wants.

      "I told you to take care of yourself, you're not a kid who needs me to take care of him anymore are you?" Xehanort cups the boys face with his hands.

     Vanitas bites his tongue. Harmful words are pointed and ready to fire the moment he speaks.

     That wouldn't help his situation.

     "Well come on, I might as well feed you." Xehanort lets go and Vanitas follows him into the kitchen. His gestures are sluggish and controlled.

     "Welcome back," Saix greets Xehanort back home.

       "What has happened today?"

        "Nothing much, Just a few bumps here and there in the shipment process."

      Xemnas was Xehanort's son.

      Vanitas could tell as soon as he met Xemnas all those years ago that he and Xehanort were related.

     Xemnas had the same gold eyes and tanned skin as Xehanort. They even had the same mannerisms as each other.

     Nothing says family bonding more than starting a drug and human trafficking ring.

      Don't even get Vanitas started on Xehanort Jr. The worse of them all.

       __________________

       Vanitas complies as Xehanort places a pill underneath his tongue. The pill dissolves quickly  leaving a foul taste and Vanitas feeling sick.

     "How was your day today?"

      "It was alright." **Lies.**

      Vanitas let his mind trail back to Scott. His cheesy grin and powdered nose. He also let his mind trail back to shitty Kuja Lance.

      At least he wasn't stabbed today.

      Vanitas leans back down onto the oversized pillows and prepares himself. He becomes bored with this task and begins pleasuring himself instead.

     Xehanort comes back and slaps Vanitas's hands away. The boy falls into a lull, his body going completely relaxed. Xehanort feeds Vanitas another pill.

     The elder man is quick to start, Vanitas never focused much on this part.

      What was there to desire? Sweaty bodies rubbing against each other? No thanks.Yet today something catches him by surprise.

     Instead of Xehanort, Riku Ahito is above him. Tracing his fingers along his body and neck. Riku bites at his neck and Vanitas becomes a bit too excited for his liking.

     Vanitas rocks his body impatiently against the one above him.

     He was really tripping out.

     ___________

     Vanitas wakes up like he always does. Leaning over the toilet vomiting out whatever toxins he put in his body the night before.

     Usually Xehanort is sleep by the time Vanitas wakes up, but today an empty bed and violent voices down stairs indicate another story.

      Vanitas tugs on some clothes as he rushes out the door. He pauses at the top of the stairs, feeling like a small child who is eavesdropping on an adult's conversation.

     "Can anyone understand him?"

      "Hey Saïx aren't you half Asian or something?"

      Saïx growls at Braig who had made the comment. Braig hides behind Larxene who was filing down her nails.

      "I'm half Korean, He's Japanese. You blundering idiot." from the stairs Vanitas can see a dainty boy.

      He has black hair and brown eyes that flash around the crowd anxiously. He seems afraid and confused.

     "Why don't we just kill him?" Larxene takes out a curved dagger mindlessly waving it toward the mysterious boy in a threatening fashion.

     The boy backs away from the weapon in panic. _"Matsu! Gomen'nasai._ _"_

Larxene cocks an eyebrow, just as confused as the boy was.

     "What the fuck does that mean?" She turned toward Saix. He rolled his eyes letting his chilly gaze speak for him.

   Vanitas stares at the dainty boy and feels a sharp tug in his chest.

 _"_ **_Gomen'nasai_ ** _..."_

 _"Why are you sorry,_ **_Kobito_ ** _?" Vanitas couldn't look his mother in her eye after the first time, or the third...or even the fourth time after it happened._

_It was like part of his soul was gone._

_"Mom, I- nevermind..._ _**Gomen'nasai"** _

__ _Why was he apologizing again?_

Vanitas makes his way down the stairs, asserting himself in front of the mysterious boy.

     The boy looks up at him with watering eyes. Vanitas noticed the gap between his front teeth when he was close enough.

      "Hey! Isn't Vanitas Asian too! He cou---"

        " _Watashinonamaeha_ Vanitas." When he doesn't get a reply Vanitas asks a question instead.

     " _Onamaehanandesuka?"_

      "Hiro Hamada."

       Vanitas is put off by the sudden switch in language. He wants to say something else, but feels rage when he notices the boy's soaked through pants.

     Vanitas sends a cold glare in the direction of the three. Braig tries hiding behind Larxene and Saix, not wanting to attract Vanitas's rage.

     "You didn't think to clean him up?" Vanitas hisses, Larxene shrugs indifferently.

      "Xehanort told us to keep a eye on him, it's not our responsibility if he pisses on himself."

      Vanitas pushed past Larxene and Braig. He drags Hiro by his wrist.

       Hiro fights against him trying everything to escape. Hitting, clawing and biting his way out of Vanitas's grip.

     Nothing works well enough to make Vanitas release him.

     " _Yameru!_ No! _Yameru!"_  
           
      Vanitas tugs the boy up and leads him to his room. He looked at the door hesitant in his approach, Vanitas hasn't entered the bedroom in a while.

     **Bad things happened in this room. When Xehanort first shoved his---**

     "Come on," Vanitas commanded tugging the boy forward. Hiro stumbles over his feet and Vanitas has to steady him.

     His room is exactly as he left it before.

   


      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at dilemma...I was so confident in this story I was like "This is gonna be Riku/Vanitas for sure" But now im kinda leaning toward Hiro/Vanitas and I'm just like...Wutttttttttt when did this happen?
> 
> Last chapter was school life, this chapter is more home life.
> 
> Im too lazy to write translations for the Japanese. Next time i will I promise.


	4. Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>       Where Dreams Come Alive his ass! 
> 
> More like Where Dreams Come To Die. Who came up with this corny school slogan?
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Bullying you would (probably) only see in hollywood films.
> 
> Blood (not a lot tho)
> 
> It's a hard life. 
> 
> Also a small world after all!

__

* * *

      **HIRO** **HAMADA** **WAS** the equivalence of a puppy with no sense. Vanitas got dressed for school quickly, not bothering to change his shirt from the previous day.

     He slung a worn navy blue back pack over his shoulder and led a disoriented Hiro downstairs. The boy was too thin to fill out Vanitas's shorts, Hiro had to tug them up every so often.

     "Stay with Braig," Vanitas commanded, pushing Hiro into the mans arms. The boy panics reaching out for Vanitas.

      "Vanitas! Vanitas!"

      "What? I have to go!" Hiro latches back onto Vanitas with a dissatisfied grumble. Vanitas sighs and peels the younger boy off of him.

     "I'll be back, Braig make sure he doesn't get hurt." The man smiles brightly, he puts a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

     "Don't worry! He's safe with me! I won't let anything happen to him, ha as if!"

     "No! Vanitas!" Hiro tries to wiggle his way from Braig's grip. He reaches out for Vanitas one last time, but Vanitas ripped his arm away hastily and approached the door.

      Vanitas felt a pang of guilt in his stomach.

      ________________

      The wind was relentless. Vanitas zipped up his jacket bracing himself for the lengthy walk to Kingdom Harris Highschool.

     The cement and grass was still wet from last night's rain. A hunger pang stops Vanitas dead in his tracks, he sucks in a breath and continues to walk trying his best to ignore the tight wound sensation radiating from his abdomen.

    Distractions! Distractions is what he needs!

    Vanitas reaches into his back pocket for his phone. He's so involved with the task that he doesn't notice the boy on the skateboard behind him.

     "WATCH OUT---"

     The crash shakes the earth, or that's what it felt like at least. Nauseated, Vanitas looks up at the boy his head ringing from the impact.

     Vanitas scowls at the boy.

      Headphones draped carelessly around his neck, a checkered black and white wrist band just below a ridiculous amount of silly band bracelets, gravity defying grey and white pants so long they hid newly cleaned sneakers and finally, a black oversized hoodie with the words _**THE FALLOUT**_ written in impact font.

     These were the makings of fucking Roxas Strife, Ventus Strife's lesser known nobody of a twin.

      "I told you to look out druggie," Roxas grumbles out, picking up the long board. He dusts it off and wipes away the dirt with his jacket sleeve.

     "Sorry, is somebody talking to me? Must be the wind or _nobody_."

Roxas sneers, crossing his arms in defiance. His soft blue eyes shown through his cold icy demeanor.

     Vanitas knew that Roxas despised being called a nobody. It was a joke among Kingdom High students, to dehumanize the losers, burnouts and nobodies who weren't bathed in light and held up to a pedestal.

     Vanitas hated everything about Highschool, especially  crappy Kingdom Harris High.

      **_Where Dreams Come Alive_** his ass! More like _**Where Dreams Come To**_ _ **Die**_ **.** Who came up with that corny school slogan?

      "Ha very funny, yeah sure I'm the nobody of the school, but so what! At least I'm not the school junkie."

     Roxas picks up his long board and shoots one more side look at Vanitas.

    Vanitas places his frosted hands into his jacket pockets. Roxas opens his mouth to say something, but snaps it closed in a desperate attempt to keep matters civil.

     "If you have something to say say it."

      "Don't go getting yourself caught up with Riku, you know what they say---- Only a fool preys upon a king in his own kingdom, in other words don't get yourself fucked over by either the peasants, the queen or the king himself."

     "Why are you telling me this."

      "Hm? I'm just simply a nobody passing by." With these last words Roxas rolls off further down the sidewalk until he was just a blur in the distance.

     _______________

     _His heart stopped beating the moment he was notified of the newest video floating around school. He clenched his teeth in anger, his golden eyes swarmed with tears._

_He scrolled through the comments from classmates and peers. People he didn't even know!   Maybe his heart hadn't stopped when he was notified of the leaked video._

_It stopped when_ _Ventus_ _messaged him. The painful burning words scripted into his memories like a hot branding._

_Ventus_ _:_ **_Kill yourself_ **

    ·~·

Vanitas jolts awake when a paper spitball hits the back of his neck. He looks up from the black biology table with a defeated expression.

     "Heh, What are you looking at?" Kadaj Silverman sneers at Vanitas, the raven haired boy rolls his eyes. Everyone in the room grows silent and begins snickering at the 'insult'.

      "Obviously not your ugly mug." Everyone hollered in laughter at the comeback, red with embarrassment Kadaj got up from his desk in the back.

     He wore low waisted leather pants that were several sizes too small for his frame. Vanitas cringed away from Kadaj, his clothing left little to the imagination.

      Riku analyzed the scene with a bored undertone. Sora Kriess catches the boy's lingering glances. He nudges his boyfriend, giving him a stern yet playful smile.

     "It's none of our business," Sora whispers. He smiles to himself reassuringly. "Vanitas is a lost cause...He's nothing and no one important."

     "I know that."

      Vanitas's head made contact with the solid desk. Kadaj gleefully repeated the process until Vanitas was disoriented and almost comatose.

      "You are beneath me, remember that," Kadaj spoke gently into Vanitas's ear. The whispered words only put fuel to a fire and Vanitas squared Kadaj up, throwing one left hook straight to the boy's nose.

     Thick red blood shoots out from his nose and the front of his shirt is splattered in a display of gore. The bell rung and a tight knit teacher entered the room.

      "Alright everyone si---"

     She dropped her files as she turned to the scene, everyone remained quiet. Kadaj placed pressure onto the bruised and misplaced nose.

     "What happened!" The woman, formally known as Mrs.Gainsborough was in shock. Her hands flew to her mouth and pointed to the door.

     "G-Go to the nurse!" Kadaj tried to communicate that he was fine, but Mrs.Gainsborough shoved him to the door and pointed.

      "Bhut I'm Okhay!"

        ________________

          
        "Kairi and Olette."

      Mrs.Gainsborough calls out the names her lengthy lashes sweeping upward toward the two girls, who jump from there respective conversations. .

        Kairi Beckett was a bad  cheerleader.

       She was always at the bottom of the pyramid for being too 'this' or too 'that'. She has auburn hair, odd blue eyes and pale complexion.

     Vanitad thought that she was only popular because she latched off of Sora and Riku's popularity.

      Vanitas tapped the table impatiently awaiting his name. Wattching as she moved across the room with the least bit of grace.  Tripping over her feet as she made her way to gather the papers for the  project.

        Olette Lavine was nothing special either, not even making the cheerleading team the day she auditioned. She was a shameful and unimpressive girl that got popular from beating Seifer Almasy with a baseball bat.

      Olette had bright green eyes with soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair. Her hair sticks out on the sides and the rest of her brown strands was just long enough to drape over her shoulders.

       Her dressing style was the equivalence of summer, with warm assorted colors.

      It made Vanitas sick.

      "Vanitas and...Riku!" Vanitas couldn't focus at first his eyes wandered lethargically. Sudden his face twisted into contorted disgust.

     "What?" Vanitas hissed vigorously underneath his breath, everyone grew anxious and delirious. Shouts echoed the room, Mrs. Gainsborough jumped from the sound.

     "What does that mean I'm stuck with Kadaj! Sora threw a fit that was undesired. He tore his hand from Riku's and shouted vulgar words.

     Vanitas left his head slam onto the desk once more, praying to whatever god there was to put him out of his misery.

     He hated Kingdom Harris Heart with a passion unlike any other.

      Six _hours_.

       That's a total of three hundred and thirty _minutes_ or twenty one thousand six hundred seconds.

     Six hours left in this hellhole.

     Only to return to another hellhole. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It's meeeeeeeee. 
> 
> Not my best writing sorryyyy this chapter. 
> 
> Yeah I'm still alive! Sorry for neglecting this, I kinda forgot I had this all written up! I know it's the cheesy----
> 
> 'I have to do a project with *insert character here that i don't like!*'
> 
> But it gets better (worse) with time so stay tuned ;) thank you for taking the time to read You're To Blame! ❤


	5. Kōfuku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces of the black synthetic rubber are caught inside the fresh wounds. Vanitas hissed in pain as he analyzed the bruising and burns. Sora Kriess stares at Vanitas mockingly. 
> 
> Asshole.
> 
>     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> Bullying.  
> Drugs.  
> Noncon drug use.

    SEIFER ALMASY IS the first one down. Vanitas doesn't see the events happen, in fact he is up ahead. His feet kick against track while other restless teens pant and complain behind him. The sun limits his vision and makes him sick.  This lingering summer heat was the kind that was stale and sickeningly feverish.

     "Seifer? SEIFER! I think something's wrong!" Vanitas takes a glance behind his shoulder, Seifer Almasy is sprawled out on the track with a small gathering of people forming around him.

      Vanitas continues running, by the time he approached the small gaggle of people he's ran the track twice. Coach Highwind is yelling things at the boy and shaking him awake.

      "Almasy! Look alive, are you okay?" Seifer doesn't answer, he's pale and bilious. Fuu Lee doesn't leave his side, she hold his hand tightly in hers as if this was some sort of Hollywood film and they were the main characters.

      Vanitas rolls his eyes at house cheesy the scene actually looks like. Vanitas holds his breath as Riku brushes up beside him on accident. The two make eye contact before Riku clicks his tongue and jogs off.

      "We shouldn't even be jogging in all this sun, it bad for us." Coach Highwind glares at the group of girls behind him, most specifically Selphie Tilmitt.

      "Tilmitt, I suggest you hold your tongue unless you want extra laps around the entire school grounds." Selphie opens her mouth, but soon closed it.

     "Lee, Take Almasy to the nurse, I thank you kindly."

      Unimpressed Vanitas continues his run. He glides smoothly across the track, well until he falls and scrapes his knees and hands on the hot polyurethane.

       Pieces of the black synthetic rubber are caught inside the fresh wounds. Vanitas hissed in pain as he analyzed the bruising and burns. Sora Kriess stares at Vanitas mockingly.

Asshole.

     His smile traced in malicious intent. "Oh, sorry didn't see you there! Are you alright? Let me help you up." His voice is bitter as it is sweet, he helps Vanitas to his feet only to let the boy go when his balance was the most unstable.

      Vanitas tumbled off the track into a pile of mud. It was the thick gooey kind that was always a little bit crusty when it dries. Vanitas wipes specks of the mud off his face in horror, his gym clothes were ruined.

     "Oh so sorry---" Vanitas glared toward Sora. Great, now he was on his ass! Was this about the stupid project. Vanitas took a handful of mud from under him and flings it at the laughing boy.

      Sora dodged the muddy attack, the slimy mess splattered behind him onto a furious Riku. Sora gasps at the scene. Riku claws the mud off his face in one fluid movement.

      Vanitas bit down on his lip until it drew red blood. His eyes curiously wavered above to the enraged expression made clear on Riku's face.

       "Disgusting! You two go get cleaned up in the showers!" Coach Highwind yells vigorously to the two boys. He points a crooked finger toward the side doors nearby. He whispered something else as he fumbled away, it sounded vaguely like "Damn kids."

      It was hard to tell.

      ____________________

      A warm shower was nice, but having Riku Ahito just in the shower stall next to him felt awkward. Only the pittering of shower water hitting the tile was heard, but Vanitas could quiet the thoughts of someone watching him.

      Judging him.

       The sound of rowdy boys fill the silence and Vanitas feels a prick of anxiety at his neck, feeding him doubt and fueling his instinct to run away from the locker room as quickly as he could.

      Vanitas doesn't wait to wrap a towel around himself and walk to his locker. Conversations hault as he walks to the mess around his locker. Flour was poured around the locker to simulate powered drugs and a sly note was attached to his locker.

       Vanitas picked up the starch paper "Kill yourself druggie."  The note obviously took less than two seconds to make.  Vanitas crumpled it in his hands and smiled.

     "So FUCKING original! I'll add it to my collection! Assholes..." Vanitas gets dressed then storms out of the locker room, through the metallic door, Vanitas could hear them laughing it out.

     "Bro did you do it?"

     "Nah! It was Sora wasn't it? Ha good one."

      _________________

      The smell of whiskey hits him at full speed when he walks through the door. Braig was passed out drunk on the couch and nobody really seemed concerned for the drunken man.

      "Where's Hiro?"

      "Hehe...Xehanort took him upstairs." Fear boiled alive in his eyes, this soon perished and flourished into hot white anger. Vanitas lifted his shoe and lodged it right into the man's stomach.

      "You had one job Braig!" The man groans unapologetically.

      Leaving the drunkard on the couch Vanitas rushed to the stairs. His gaze wandered to the dark hallway, his breath caught in his throat.

       "Fuck..." He whispered underneath his breath, eyes cold and distant. He takes the first step before he can back away. At the top of the stairs Vanitas curtly knocks on Xehanort's bedroom door.

     "The door is open." Vanitas walked into the room with an appropriate scowl on his face. Xehanort looks up from the book he was reading, his eyes narrowed into slits. "What do you want boy?"

      Vanitas stared at the intoxicated Hiro. He sneered at the scene. Hiro is barely illegible scrawled across the bed with a sick euphoric expression on his face.

      "What did you do?" Vanitas hissed, Xehanort glanced over his shoulder before giving a half shrug. The man's mouth turned into a smirk, his golden eyes peered down on Vanitas.

      "I just gave him a small treat, Kōfuku. A drug that is stated to give you a Euphoric high almost instantly. The newest drug  epidemic."

     "K-Kōfuku?"

      "It started in Japan, and I funded the resources in getting it shipped overseas. It's pure Dopamine and mostly harmless chemicals" Vanitas backed away from Xehanort with a horrified expression.

       "Come here, I'll give you a sample--"

        "No!"

         Vanitas slapped Xehanort away, but the man still caught him in the end. Vanitas kicked and screamed knocking the syringe away from Xehanort's hands.

      "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU ASSHOLE."

       Down stairs Braig casually turns the TV up to drown out the screaming upstairs. Braig wasn't bothered by the screaming, infact he relished in it.

      He always enjoyed counting down the seconds until Vanitas broke.

       _______________

        Vanitas could feel himself losing. The sensation of no worries and happiness was overwhelming, he felt invincible. Nothing could touch him! He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

     Happiness never felt so good.

     "Heheh!" Vanitas stared at his hand and smiled widely. "Loooooky" He shoved his hand in Hiro's face. Xehanort watched this, he was mildly amused by the interaction.

     "Nice." Hiro replied his eyes hazy and an almost painful expression of sheer bliss. Vanitas felt warm and fuzzy, unlike the cold almost distant sensation Vicodin, Hennessey and powder left him feeling.

      Kōfuku left him feeling----

      Blissful.

     Could pure Bliss be a drug?  
     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I was so empowered at the beginning, but slowly I started to get restless with my wording and phrases so...That's a thing.


	6. Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas killed his mother and father. No technically he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, but he killed them.
> 
> The pills made him feel special... He Made him feel special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)
> 
> Noncon.  
> Drug use (pills).  
> Depictions of underage sex.  
> Like waaaaay underage (uncomfortable underage).

      **VANITAS KNOWS HE'S**  in his bed from the bubbly colors decorating the dusty walls and the stale smelling sheets. He doesn't like the taste in his mouth as he wakes up, it's a bitter almost chemical taste. Half dazed and half alert Vanitas turns to the boy beside him, Hiro lay completely still underneath the foul, unkempt duvet. Anxiously Vanitas holds two fingers to the boy's pulse.

        _Thump, thump._

         He sighs in relieve and lets his arm go limp. Hiro was alive, well barely. Vanitas can't help but feel moderately _pissed_ by the situation. Hiro stirs awake, he mutters something that the older teen couldn't quite hear. This provokes Vanitas to lean his ear closer to Hiro's lips.

       "What?" Vanitas asked cautiously. Hiro breathed in, a painful silence cuts through the tension like butter. Vanitas presses his body closer and leans in to hear Hiro clearly.

      "My chest.. _.Sore wa itai."_

       Vanitas pulls away from Hiro. " _Gomen'nasai_ ," Vanitas mutters underneath his breath, as he reaches over to the dresser for his chipped phone. He scowled as the digital clock read

**9:50 AM.**

       School had already been session for an hour and thirty minutes.

       "I have to go to school...Shit."

        Hiro let fear cloud his vision. His hands wrapped around Vanitas, he refused to let go even when the older boy peeled back his hands. "No! _Yameru_. Don't leave! _"_

       "I don't want to leave, but..."

       " _Shinaide_ _kudasai_ _!"_ Hiro hugged Vanitas closer his eyes sealed shut with silvery tears staining his cheeks. "You can not go out! You do not leave, You must stay!" Hiro yells, the blubbering mess on top of his thick Japanese accent was making him almost impossible to understand.

Vanitas let's his body stiffen. His hand catches itself on Hiro's shoulder, Vanitas knows if he leaves Hiro here again he would be pressured under Xehanort's will. Vanitas looks down at the chipped phone in his hands and sighs.

      **9:54 AM**

        "...Alright the public bus leaves in ten minutes if we're quick we can catch it." Vanitas gets off the bed, with a thud. He scouted through the many clothes in his closet for a decently clean pair of clothes. Hiro gets dressed quickly pulling up the pants that were thrown at him. The jeans are followed by a T-shirt that smelt like Vanitas.

      "T-Thanks..."

       They sneak downstairs, Hiro hides his face with his hood. Vanitas grabs the boy by his wrist and grips the strap of his bag, The door whips open revealing Vexen. The man rushes in without question, he points to the couch with urgency in his voice. Vanitas moves to the side trying to take the scene in all at once.

      "Place him on the couch! Hurry he's  losing blood!" Vanitas pulls Hiro out of the way, his eyes trace back to the couch where Xaldin placed a bleeding Demyx. Vanitas flinched as the boy's  wails echoed around the house, Hiro covers his ears in fear.

       "What the fuck happened?" Xigbar asks as he entered the livingroom. Vexen poured some open brandy into the pours wound. "Hello?" Xigbar calls out, finally Xaldin faces the man. The tall and silent man shakes his head grieving, as if Demyx was already proclaimed dead.

        "Drug deal gone wrong, guy pulled out the gun I was too slow and he shot Demyx... Also stole our remaining  supply of Kōfuku too." Vanitas stiffened at the sound of the drug. Xehanort had shot him up with it, were they really  trying to start another drug epidemic? Wasn't Molly the best thing in right now? Vanitas felt sweaty from thinking about the pills. He shook his head and searched the pockets his jeans for any Cigarettes.

        He found a crushed carton with one cigarette in fairly decent form. Vanitas lit it up and let the smoke take over his mouth, he blows out the smoke from his nose. He hadn't known Demyx for long, the guy was admirable. He always made the job and never took more than his cut, he even bought Vanitas a carton of Cigarettes once and told him to stay in school.

        Vanitas grabbed Hiro once more and rushed out of the house onto the sidewalk. From the sidewalk they J-walk across the street to the bus stop where a nicely dressed middleaged woman sits with her son. Vanitas doesn't let go of Hiro's hand even as they approach the bus stop. _"Don't think about_ _running_ _, they'll track you down..._ ** _he'll track you down."_**

      Hiro pursed his lips underneath   
the heavy hood. Vanitas let's go of the younger boy's  hand and sits down on the bench next to the red head woman with the son. "You two off to school? It's so late!" The woman smiles blindly, as her small child plays in the dirt. The boy uses his fingers as guns and points to the sky shouting 'pew pew' at an imaginary target. The woman let's out a small chuckle as a car pasted by and picks up a few leaves with the wind.

       "Yes Ma'am we woke up late," Vanitas replied calmly, his demeanor turned completely around as he let out an uncomfortable smile. _I know this dance, the dance of lies and deception  I've been dancing for a long time._ Hiro remains silent by his side. The woman nods and calls her son over, not wanting the boy to ruin his outfit (which already had a few questionable stains)

The bus stop goes dully silent, and Vanitas let's his eyes close.

     _Vanitas killed his mother and father. No technically he wasn't the one who pulled the trigger, but he killed them._

_The pills made him feel special... **He** Made him feel special. When his mother or father was too busy to ask him how his day went Xehanort would always inquire with what felt like genuine emotion and care._

_The family was suppose to go out of state to attend the funeral of his cousin, but Vanitas had 'gotten strep' and couldn't make the trip. This was a lie, a dance of convention and grace. In reality Vanitas would wait precisely thi_ _rteen mintues to open the door and let Xehanort in._

 _"How are you today?" Xehanort questions, handing three small pills to Vanitas. The boy doesn't_ _answer_ _until he dry swallows all the pills, eating them like candy. It's only moments after he eats them that he craves the acidity of the_ _pills_ _on his tongue once more._

 _"I didn't do anything today, I was excused from class because my cousin died though... That was nice... And kinda sucky." Xehanort shakes his head and searched the boys eyes. He doesn't wait until they're in the bedroom to undress, Vanitas is feeling dizzy from the tablets. His ears buzz and his mind escapes, he feels numb and fuzzy like he's_ _being_ _hugged. Vanitas giggles, it feels like he's being tickled._

_"How does that feel?" Xehanort questioned, Vanitas smiles and laughs once more._

_"It TIckles!" Vanitas is given a kiss on his nose. The boy hugs the body ontop of him closer._

_"Tell me how much you like it Vanitas."_

       _"It feels like I'm being tickled  inside, a-and I'm going to BURST. I-I like it so much ugh..." Vanitas starts salivating at the mouth, his eyes roll to the back of his head and his arms tremble in escasty. They're  both so m caught up in their activities  that they don't realize the doorknob is turning, well not until it's too late._

_"V...anitas?" His mother's broken voice filters through the room. Vanitas let's his eyes wander as he sits up. Vanitas scratched his arm until red streaks appeared and the surface of the skin broke and blood flooded over._

_"Why'd you stop?" Vanitas slurred._

_"What the hell were you doing with him?! He's ten! I'm-I'm calling the police!"_

  
The nicely dressed woman with the son look down on Vanitas. Her scarlet lips fold into a pleasant smile, she points to the bus behind her. "The bus is here." Vanitas looks beside him, Hiro is asleep. Soft snores are resonating from his diaphragm. Vanitas moves his shoulder, nudging the boy awake.

       "Hiro the bus is here."

       Hiro runs his eyes and stares at Vanitas and the woman.  "Oh," Hiro muttered, but with his accent it sounded like _Oher_. Vanitas grasps the boy's hand again.

       "Come on you can sleep on the bus."

  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinaide kudasai - Please do not
> 
> Yameru - quit 
> 
> Sore wa itai - It hurts.
> 
> Kōfuku - Happiness.
> 
> Gomen'nasai - Sorry.
> 
> Sorry I got all these translations from Google translate, sorry if they are wrong I'm sure they're not. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience


	7. Pixie Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>    "Yeah, Yeah now get the fuck outta my club 'ya golden eyed devil." 
> 
>    Vanitas flipped the man off.  
>          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s)  
> (Sorry for that glitch this chapter was accidentally posted on I'll Be Their Light instead of You're To Blame I deleted it tho.)
> 
> Implied relationship.  
> Implied drug use.  
> Pixie dust was the first thing that popped up in my mind sue me.  
> Riku "why you always lying?!"  
> Vanitas is done with this shit 2.0.  
> Unbeta'd we die like men.

     "I'm only asking for a few hours!" The club had just opened and not a lot of people were seen, because it was the beginning of the day. The dimmed lights and radio silence seemed to bother Hiro. He fidgeted with his hands, Vanitas knew this was the perfect place to keep Hiro. At least until Vanitas could pick him up after school.

       "No way! I'm not a daycare kid! I shouldn't even be letting punks like you in here." Cory Livingston was the owner and bartender of this run down club, he also was the leader of the daybreak district. He was a burly man with a short temper and no tolerance, but Vanitas has managed to sneak a few deals from him.

       "Come on bub, or do I have to tell Xehanort about the shipment you stole from him?" Vanitas gives Cory an innocent look, the man grimaced as if Vanitas was some demon. "Afterall it would be hard to run this place if you're eating lead in some alleyway, just saying." Vanitas shrugged apathetically.

        Cory looked around the club, trying to see if he any of Xehanort's goons were in the club waiting to pull a trigger or something to that calibre. When he saw nothing he turned back to Vanitas, he looked constipated as he took Hiro by his arm. Leading him to behind the bar. "Fine, no need to grab me by the balls kid."

        "Make sure he doesn't leave this place until I return, and feed him too or you'll regret it!" Vanitas hissed out, slinging his bag across his shoulder on his way to the exit.

         "Yeah, Yeah now get the fuck outta my club 'ya golden eyed devil."

         Vanitas flipped the man off.

          ________________

          The Hallways were silent as lecture went on within the walls of Kingdom Harris High. Vanitas speed walked to the attendance office, but was momentarily stopped by Eraqus Xine the principal of this godforsaken pit of Hell. He held his arm out infront of Vanitas preventing him from advancing. 

          "Hello Vanitas, how are you?" The man had a soft glow about him and his smile genuinely warmed Vanitas's chilled blood. His smile felt like sunkissed sand. The smile was father-like, one that laughed after telling a terrible dad joke.

            It was nothing like----

           _"Faster!" Vanitas screamed, digging his nails into the man above him. High off something the man slipped into his drink, the man smirks at the disaster underneath him._

_"How fast?"_

"I'm okay sir." This was a lie, he wanted to scream and cry and plea for why his life wasn't just normal. Vanitas scratched at his arm, the telltale signs of withdrawal. The itch was everywhere and suddenly his throat burned with the desire of more acidity. 

             He would have to find another fix after school today.

             Vanitas trails his tongue along the roof of his mouth, a tic he's developed over the years. Principal Xine smiled so much that wrinkles have started to form at the corners of his eyes, "Let's talk in my office." The boy reluctantly follows after the man into the claustrophobic front office. The red haired repistisionist smiles at Vanitas as he walked past.

               "Cocksucker..." He muttered underneath his voice, hoping the woman heard the insult.  She did not, instead Eraqus gives Vanitas a side look as if it were a warning.  Vanitas feigned a innocent expression, his eyes were wide and pooling with confusion. Eraqus held the door open for Vanitas as the entered the small round room.

               The last time Vanitas was in here, that stupid video was posted. He remembers the candy apple smell wafting around the room, the jerky movement of his hands, the anger festering in Eraqus' eyes, and the way Ven sweated.

              _"I've seen the video and let me say it was very disturbing! I'm disappointed that a student from Kingdom Harris High would film the outrageous endeavor!" Eraqus has gotten red in the few seconds they entered the office, all shoulder to shoulder in a line. "So... Which one of you did it?"_

_"You can't prove we were even at that party Mr.Xine! This is a violation of our rights!" Sora pulled out that stupid puppy dog look, his smirk still evidently  firm in place. Eraqus looked over everyone in the line, stopping at Vanitas. His eyes softened and he placed a hand on the distressed boy's shoulder._

_"We'll find who took and uploaded that video, on my honor. Now go home and rest, I think you've been through enough."_

_This was a lie. They wouldn't even try._

               "Do you know why you're here Vanitas?" Eraqus stared at Vanitas for any kind of twitch or movement in his face. The boy shook his head mutely, looking at the varying degrees and medals adoring the walls. "We're changing your schedule, today you will report to room 323B upstairs for Theatre."

               The glazed look in Vanitas's eyes told it all. He wanted to scream and leap over the desk and strangle Eraqus.  "What?" Vanitas hissed through his teeth. Eraqus crossed his hands and gave a grim frown.

               "Your parental figure wasn't happy with you being in Tech." Vanitas was pissed, who was Xehanort to take away the one thing he enjoyed about this fucking school? _Without even consulting him._ If he wanted to take away a class at least take away physical education!

               "Of fucking course," Vanitas whispered crossing his arms in  defiance. Eraqus shook his head and led Vanitas out of the office, every so often wiping his hand like the boy was contaminated. He wasn't the one that was contaminated, No this fucking school is contaminated.

                 •~•~•~•

               Vanitas wanted to fly.

                He remembers a time when he would hold his arms out like an airplane and zoom around the backyard and until he grew tired. He remembered the way his mom used to laugh, light and airy. His face feels wet.

               "Vanitas, hon do you need to step out?" Mrs.Gainsborough stopped the lesson and singled out the ravenette. The boy looks up and bats away the tears sticking in his lashes. The class stares at him like he's on display and whispers circulated.

                "No." He replies quickly, picking at the flaking bits coming off his painted fingernails. He stared at the chipped black polish in disgust. He hated when polish did that. Mrs. Gainsborough is skeptical but let's it slide.

               _Hands are on his throat, restricting airflow and making_

* * *

_his head feel heavy. He struggled to breathe through the restraints, still he managed. Vanitas thrashed underneath the velvet sheets, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I can't breathe...I can't..."_

_"You used to be such a shiny doll, but now you... Bore me." Vanitas cries in pain, but the hands around his neck squeeze tighter. Finally it stops and Vanitas gasps for air, for life! He wanted to live. He_ **_wants_ ** _to live---_

"Hey." Riku stands above Vanitas, his eyes casting a judgement down on the boy. "We need to get in our groups."  Around his neck he wears an estimated $50,000 pendant. Vanitas fantasizes about having that much money within his hand.  Vanitas followed Riku with little to no resistance.

             It was when he was shoved out to the hallway that he begun to panic. His hands and feet turned into shards of ice. Riku checks the hallway for a lingering presence.  When he finds nothing he turns back to Vanitas with a look of desperation.

              "I need your help," He whispered underneath his breath. Vanitas let his tongue slide impatiently along the roof of his mouth. It wasn't everday the practical king of the school, fucking richboy Riku Ahito is begging for your help. Vanitas humors the spoilt brat, he grabs the boys jaw and pulls him closer.

             "What do you need help with _Riku?"_ Riku places two firm hands on the shorter boy's hips. Vanitas smells like oatmeal and nail polish, it's a earthy type aroma mixed with chemical elements... Not at all what Riku had imagined him to smell like.

                "I-I have a packet of Pixie Tears in my locker... I need you to tell me if it's pure." Vanitas smirked, having Riku so close and expressive sparked something within the short lanky boy. His eyes lit up with newfound malice.

                  "What's a good wealthy kid like you doing with such bad things?" Vanitas took the conversation to the next level, by flicking his tongue along the neck and Adams apple of the responsive resipitant. The ravenous youth snarls as Vanitas retracts his tongue "Hard times hit?" The youth practically breathed out.

        "I'm selling it, not using it."

         "Sure. You seemed trippy at that club that night, you sure big bad Ahito isn't a druggie himself?" Riku grabs Vanitas's wrist and pushed him against the wall. He crushed the wrists underneath his grip. Vanitas lets a whimper of pain out.

           "Don't talk about that!" Riku hissed, Vanitas let his head fall.

            "What's in it for me?"

             "I won't break your face," Riku whispered, Vanitas shuddered at his tone.

            "Meet me behind the school, after the final bell rings... Bring the dust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU PEOPLE THAT BH6 WOULD BE IN KH3, OH ALL YE WHO LOST FAITH! I KNEW IT! HAHAHAAHHAAHHAHA
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> I'm way too hype over that new video.
> 
> (Awwwe my baby Hirooooo meeting my baby Sorrraaaa)


	8. Blood and Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm fine," Vanitas slurred, eyes suddenly heavy. Xigbar questioned that statement internally.
> 
> "You're bleeding out kid..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Blood.  
> Violence.  
> Profanity.  
> Name calling.  
> Illicit activity.  
> Implied Kidnapping.

     **HE KNOWS THAT** he should have ignored Riku's request, but this was Vanitas. The same person who knows he should delete the Gossip Room app from his phone.

       It was inconveint and brought up some bad memories, but it somehow  it was _addicting_ knowing the gossip of Kingdom Harris High. Swiping up to see Gossip Room's top story and thinking _'thank god it's not me.'_ As another poor soul loses a part of their selfs.

     Vanitas pockets his phone, the bell rings and an influx of people flooded the entrance of the school. Riku wasn't found in the horde, Vanitas could feel his hand tic against his thigh.

      Another bad habit he's adopted. He feels sweaty and disoriented, he suddenly feels like everyone is looking at him, Although they were obviously not.

     "Hey?" A voice sounded behind the sweating teen.

     Vanitas turned and met Riku's eyes. He gave a wary smile, the pampered slivernette opened his bag to reveal blocks of Pixie Dust the dust was also called Pixie Tears by some. Vanitas thought that name was dumb.

       The youth looks down at the blocks of dust in disdain.

      Whatever Riku was planning to do with this Dust wasn't going to end well. The logistics were simple--- You snort or inject it and it's said to make you feel like you're flying.

      "What the fuck are you going to do with this shit? If you actually sell this it's _half a million dollars."_ Riku shushed the loud boy.

       He looks sround suspiciously before retreating further down the back of the school. Vanitas watches Riku unpackage some of the processed dust. The boy's mouth waters and nose burns with an extreme need.

      "Just taste it," Riku hissed.

      Vanitas places one finger into the block of dust, it's chalky and tasted like chemical residue and pink champagne. The youth had only had Pixie dust a handful of times. Each outcome worst than the last, Riku watches Vanitas lick the white powder off his finger suddenly enticed by the display.

"Is it any good?" Riku questions. Vanitas looks over at Riku, before quickly nodding.

    "Yes, it's pure." Riku wraps the dust up and settles it in his bag. Vanitas watches this transaction with interested eyes. Why would a rich boy like Riku need to sell Pixie Dust? There was no logic to it at all.

       Riku zips his bag up and walks off into the crowd, no thank you and no goodbye. He waltzes off as if he wasn't carrying 1.2 million dollars worth of drugs in his bag. Abruptly the drug promotional program finds it's way into his mind.

"Don't do drugs! Don't do drug! Don'tdodrugs..." It's a numb mantra against his flaccid mind. Vanitas begins to walk to the club. Hopefully Hiro is still in one piece, as he walks away from the illicit affair the boy picked at the chipped black nail polish on his fingernails.

_______________

   The walk ' _home_ ' is long... Hiro is silent the entire time, his eyes trace the cracks in the cement and the fallen features of Vanitas. The boy was tired from an endless day of school, his mind still hung up on the thought of blocks and blocks of Pixie Dust stashed in prestigious Riku Ahito's backpack.

     What would Riku's cut throat father think of his son selling drugs?

      The irony of it. Vanitas was shunned for being a ' _druggie'_ both verbally and physically assaulted on a daily basis. Yet, Riku Ahito is selling millions of dollars worth of Dust and he's looked up to as a King among his peers. It made no rational sense. Vanitas tightened his hand around Hiro's, his face twisted with disgust. "Ow! My arm!" Hiro voiced his complaint. Vanitas looked down at his airtight grip on Hiro's arm and let a gasp out.

"Sorry..." Vanitas breathed out.

"Look out!"

        A diembodied voice called out from behind them. A skateboard wooshes past, not a second later Roxas comes out running for the stupid death contraption on wheels. He's screaming his head off, as he runs in after the runaway longboard. Vanitas promptly stops the board at the last second.

       His eyes branch up at the sweaty Roxas, the boy folded over trying to catcb his breath.

"I expect you would want this back?" Vanitas inquires sarcastically. Roxas takes the black and white board in his arms and collapsed from all the running he did. He exhales and curtly smirks.

      "Thanks..."

     "Don't mention it, but no seriously... Don't." Vanitas deadpanned.

       Roxas rolled his eyes, the music coming from his earbuds always just a bit too loud. Low enough to be tolerated, and yet loud enough to be obnoxious. Vanitas feels his stomach turn. The boy is the spitting image of his brother. They were Twins afterall. It made Vanitas feel... Weird. Like a weight was on his heart.

"Still a charmer I see." Roxas places his long board on the ground. He waves Vanitas off. "I'll see you around druggie." Vanitas flips the boy off, but Roxas was already too far away to see the finger. Hiro takes Vanitas's scarred hand in his own and the two continue to walk.

         ~•~•~

        They arrive to the house before it really starts to rain. The clouds are stormy above them, ready to burst. Filled with refreshing rain. Vanitas strips off his jacket and throws it mindlessly in the corner with his bag. Xigbar is asleep on the couch, mouth hanged wide open and a rythmic sound of his snores drown out the television.

           Vanitas finds a can of Soda in the fridge and a pack of gummies left unattended on the counter. He takes thesr items graciously. He gives Hiro the gummies and keeps the Soda for himself. The boy wraps his fingers around the plastic, it crinkles with the pressure. Vanitas opens the can and takes a huge gulp of the fizzy drink.

            The syrupy liquid is sweet and leaves a tart aftertaste. The youth crumbles the can and tosses in the bin. The TV shows a news caster with a grim expression. Out of reflex Vanitas turns up the volume, of course this makes Xigbar grumble in disdain.  "Turn that shit off Vanitas..." The boy ignored the call of protest.

         "Today we are still covering the story of the boy who disappeared from fountain disrict. The boy's name is Hiro Yamada and the last place he was seen was sneaking out of the family house. If you have any questions or information please contact The Hallow Bastion and back to---" Xigbar switched off the Television.  His expression soured. Vanitas can feel his stomach drop.

       "Too much noise," Xigbar complained. Vanitas' lip twitched. It wasn't his fucking fault the man was suffering from a hangover.

         "Maybe you shouldn't have downed a whole fucking bottle of scotch?" Xigbar points awful glare toward Vanitas. He holds his head, and get off the couch.

          "Don't talk back to me kid," Xigbar threathened. Hiro shifts uncomfortably, as if caught listening to something he shouldn't be listening to. "You have no right to." Vanitas hissed, before grabbing Hiro by the arm and leading him upstairs.

           "Stupid alcoholic."

          "Dumb slut." Vanitas flinched at the man's harsh words, that phrase struck a nerve.

            Vanitas slams the door.

            ~•~•~

             It's only a few hours after that Xigbar calls him down for dinner. Hiro was focused on the corny cartoons playing. His eyes mystified by a talking unicorn. Vanitas shook his head, he wasn't going to ask questions of course. He'd just bring two plates up. Xigbar is nursing a Whiskey in his left hand. He points fluidly at the food in the kitchen, but other than that he doesn't pay any attention to Vanitas.

             Vanitas makes two plates. Xigbar wasn't the best cook, but it was better than anything that Vanitas could whip up. In the living room Xigbar's phone rings. Vanitas can hear the man pick it up and open the door leading outside into the cool airy night. Vanitas takes the plates filled with fried rice and trails back upstairs. 

        He opens his door to find an empty room. He leaves the plates on the ground nearby and walk back downstairs, anxiety brewing in his veins. With Hiro nowhere to be found Vanitas doubles back around, checking the bathrooms and broom closets, before making his way back to the kitchen. Seeing no trace of the boy, Vanitas turns eyes still focusing behind his back, making sure he did not miss any clues leading him to Hiro.

        He was shocked when a sharp object entered his abdomen. Eyes wide and scared the youth looks at his assailant. Hiro seemed worse off, trembling and crying. The shock factor never faded, Vanitas looked down at Hiro's bloodied hands. The thick red liquid doesn't stop gushing, the small kitchen knife is jammed in his abdominal area up 'til the hilt.

           Without warning Hiro brutally rips the knife out, leaving Vanitas to bleed out on the wood floor. The youth scrambles away, scared at what he'd just done. "I-I just want to go...Go home." Vanitas couldn't be angry, he could feel that raw emotion seeping from Hiro. He was genuinely sorry for what he did, but it mattered little.

          Vanitas swore he was dying.

            _"Where are we going?" He calls to the police officer. The officer has a grim expression, his hands tight on the steering wheel. "Mister, I-I... Just want to go home."_

_The officer hadn't the heart to tell Vanitas that the remainder of his house was already smouldering, charred from the outside in. The officer was incapable to return the boy home, because there was no house to return to._

"It's alright I presume... Guess the Xehanort was right. I'm too trustful." Blood gushes into his mouth, the metallic taste bold. The blood is filling his chest cavity, he can feel it. Not technically, but he can feel his body shutting down. It doesn't hurt surprisingly.

            Hiro runs out of the front door, Xigbar is caught by surprise. Not quick enough to snatch the boy. Xigbar drops the phone. The person on the other side is asking 'what's happening.' Ot sound suspicious like Saix. Xigbar readies himself to run after Hiro, but hears Vanitas chuckle. The man turns in confusion, before letting his limbs hang limply in disbelief

            "Fuck..." The man whispers.

             Xigbar scoops Vanitas up and grabs his keys, not thinking to lock the door behind him. The man grimaced at the blood coated boy. Xigbar leaned down on his way out, to pick up the cellphone, this transaction now coats the silver touch screen in red blood.

             Vanitas' blood. The man curses and screams to the person on the other side, obviously perplexed by the situation.  "I'm fine," Vanitas slurred, eyes suddenly heavy. Xigbar questioned that statement internally.

             "You're bleeding out kid..."

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I forgot I had this Lol!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I really did not like the way this chapter turned out, but it's whatever...
> 
> ❣❤


	9. A Drunk and A Druggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk and a druggie run into an E.R... Oh you heard this one already...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Blood.  
> Violence.  
> Unethical hospital behavior.  
> Xigbar is... Himself.

      **THERE WAS SOMETHING** about the Emergency Room. You could scream at the top of your lungs, that you are dying. Yet, the nurse at the front desk would sharpen her nails on her nail filer and click her tongue, as if she has somewhere better to be. The perfect example of this mistreatment would be now.

       "Help! My kid fell on a knife!" The nurse set down her nail filer and gave an incredulous--- almost annoyed look. 

        "Sir could you calm down? Now what happened?"

         If Vanitas was not bleeding into his chest cavity he would have laughed... Who the hell is he kidding? He did laugh. The whole thing was a mess, the clients sitting down in those fake plastic blue booths faked watching the muted TV newscast, trying to discretly tune in on what was happening across the room.

           On the complete opposite side of the spectrum was waning housewives praying for Vanitas and noisily judging Xigbar's ' _parenting_ '. Vanitas could already hear what they were thinking.

_"I would never let my kids play with knives."_

_"What was he thinking?"_

_"What the hell happened?"_

Vanitas grew lightheaded, as the Nurse phoned someone into the ER waiting room. He grabbed at Xigbar's hand, trying to steady himself on the purely white tile floor. The man pulls away and Vanitas tumbled to his knees. A child sees this and gasps almost cartoonishly. Her mother was silent, trying to fake as if she was watching the muted Television. 

         "Mommy, mommy! What happened to him!  Mommy, mommy look, look mommy, he's bleeding! What's wrong with him mommy!" The woman is so embarrassed by her daughters behavior, that she exploded in rage.

          "HE'S DYING!" The E.R grows uncomfortably quiet. The mom huffs a few times, before noticing the severity of her actions, and how bad it made her look. "Wait... I'm..." she is interrupted by manical laughter.

          Vanitas laughs so hard that, more blood seeped onto the tile flooring. The nurses and doctor's soon rushed the entrance, helping Vanitas up. The E.R calms down after they leave, and a sudden influx of conversation blew up. The only trace of Xigbar and Vanitas's arrival was the faints utterings of ' _what happene_ _d?"_ The drying blood on the tile, and the side joke sitting jn Vanitas's  subconscious----

           A drunk and a druggie run into an E.R... Oh you heard this one already...

           ~•~•~

           The woman in the medical bed next to him is screaming bloody murder. Her mouth swollen, and her trip to the hospital is most likely due to the stiletto shoe sticking out of her jugular area. Vanitas is 100% sure that the woman is a prostitute. With her skimpy pink clothes and deteriorated body form. The very sight of her makes everyone in the medical bay uncomfortable. Xigbar shows up pocketing a piece of paper he recieved from one of the prettier nurses. 

            Probably her number.

            "Heh, the guy in like two beds down from here has a bottle stuck in his ass....Haha." 

              Xigbar seems to have the ability to always makes things worse. Vanitas forced the man to leave for awhile. 

            A doctor approaches Vanitas soon after. The boy is startled by the man's suddenness. His aura is calm, and demeanor soft. "How are you holding up?" Vanitas was so bothered by the prostitute that he wasn't really paying attention to his wound. He could feel the burnin sensation through his bandages

           "It's burning. It kinda hurts," Vanitas slurred. The youth watches as the doctor leans down and unwrapped the bandages.  Pus oozed out of the wound, and yellow bruising formed around the stitches. 

            "It's infected..." The doctor whispered underneath his breath. The doctor was a nice man, but he seemed a bit too young to be working here. With his well kempt white coat, and groomed hair. God, Vanitas hated doctors. "I'm going to have to disinfect the wound and stitch it back up.  Vanitas cringes, The doctor offers a small smile of reasurrance. 

             "Alright..." 

             "A nurse will be by to switch you rooms." The doctor flashes a knowing look at in the prostitutes general direction. "Try not to irritate the wound please." The doctor moves away from Vanitas. His delicate feature upturned into a smile.  The youth tries to think of happier thoughts, of any place that wasn't beside the insane woman.

       Xigbar joins Vanitas once again. He practically recoils with disgust. "Who the fuck is still screaming like a fuckin' creakhead?" Vanitas points at the curtain drawn between the prostitute and his be. Xigbar slyly peeks at the woman and chuckles to himself, he draws back and cackles. Vanitas raises an eyebrow at the man's comedic reaction.

       "Ha, It's you in four years kid." Vanitas grew red, and punched Xigbar in his side.

       "Fuckface!" Vanitas hissed.

        "Speaking of which, I called the old crocodile." The youth grew pale with anger, then grey with realization. The boy holds the sheets in his hands and crosses his legs out of reflex.

           "Why would you do that!?" Vanitas questioned irrationally his hands clenched in front of him.  
    
           "He would have thrown a fit if he saw _stitches on you_ kid. I'm not getting in trouble with that old crocodile, nuhuh as if!" Xigbar lights a cigarette, ignoring the bolded 'No smoking sign.' Popping against the sterile white walls and tile. Xigbar notices the boy looking at the sign and shrugs. "What are they going to do kill me?" Two mintues later a nurse with a scowl approaches the man, she pointed at his lit cigarette and asked him to leave to smoke.

        He waved Vanitas off. The youth doesn't know how long he waits for the young doctor, or a nurse, or something... He ends up drifting off.

        _There are about fifteen different boy's with pitch black hair. Xigbar lit a cigarette and curse quietly. The taste of morning vodka is still bitter on his tongue. The man scans the room, watching the children play, but only one with black hair catches his eye. He's a recluse, obviously a sign Xehanort has tainted him. That childlile wonder drained from him. Yet, one more thing stand out._

_His amber eyes. Xigbar grabs the lanky owner of the orphanage by her wrist. "How much for the golden eyed one? I want him by today, no yearly meetings, no tracks, no nothing." The woman takes a drag from her own cigarette, blowing her hot breath in Xigbar's face. He bathrobe already half off, exposing her shoulders and underdress._

_"Sorry creep, we don't do that 'ere. Try some shady back alley punk." Xigbar laughs callously and names a starting price for the brat._

_"A thousand," Xigbar names off._

_"Ten thousand." The woman bargains apprehensively. Xigbar nods and takes a drag from his own cigarette.  Letting the smoke blow out._

_"Deal."_

Vanitas wakes up with a start. The prostitute who had been screaming her head off about drugs and her nefarious deeds was suddenly bawling. The wretched smell of something _foul_ obscured the air. The woman vomited on the accompanying nurses and doctors attempting to help her. "I'm dying!" She screeched clawing through her clothes. A resident doctor closed in on the woman, he gripped her wrists and tried to steady her.

        The woman screams louder. Vanitas curls in on himself and groans loudly.  He pressed his hands over his ears, desperately trying to silence the woman. "I'm dying! I'm dying!" The woman's yellowed, and obviously decayed teeth protruded from her mouth in an uncomfortable manner. "I need my drugs-- where are they? GET THE FUCK OFF ME! HE SENT YOU DIDN'T HE?"

         Vanitas feels dizzy. His throat is clenched and his stomach flips, saliva forms at the edges of his mouth as the nausea set in. His arm Pulsed to life. ... Without warning Vanitas clenched his swelling heart in fear. "I think I'm having a heart attack!" Vanitas yelled without warning. A doctor on the other side of the curtain overheard this and rushed to Vanitas's side. The youth clenched his jaw. "It hurts..."

           The doctors calls more nurses over.

       Vanitas hates the Emergency Room.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I may or may not have been watching those 'Emergency Room Stories.' On YouTube and I may or may not have gotten the bottle guy and the woman with a stiletto heel in her neck from that...
> 
> ...  
> Hope you enjoyed! ❤❤❣


	10. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora on the other hand flashed Riku a painfully fake smile. His eyes burned hotter than the inferno of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Threats of physical violence.  
> Neglect of a child.

**THE HOSPITAL CORRIDOR** is stuffy and the air has the slightest undertone of chemicals. The walls are scraped and battered in places from the hundreds of trolleys that must have bumped alongside them. The pictures on the walls are cheap paintings of uplifting scenes and outdoor greenery. Above the double doors are large blue and grey plastic signs with the areas of the hospital plastered on them for quick access.

Even under a light cotton sheet Vanitas was radiating heat like a pan right out of the oven.

He was moved from his bed downstairs, to a quieter single bed upstairs. The nurses were annoyed by the new placement; None them wanted to help him upstairs, or clean out his stitches. Ya'know it wasn't like he was DYING or anything.

The footsteps outside the room are loud and continuous, or maybe it's just his head making it feel like that. You see he has this ravenous headache. The kind that circles around his head and forces him to lay down, despite wanting to just go home and sleep the night off.

Of course when Vanitas needed him the most Xigbar was nowhere to be seen. Most likely shagging some whore outside... Only Xigbar could do something like that in a time of panic. The only consolation Vanitas got, was the fact that there was the slim chance Xemnas was cursing him out via a phone call.

"Dr. Hamada to room 308." A woman announces over the loud speaker. Vanitas could only sigh in relief.  That was his room number; he was one step closer to going home.

His skin was still tacky with the sweat accumulation, and his breath was uneven and choppy, but he felt good enough to lift his head from the stiff pillows without the irritating pang of sharp agony. A new figure entering the room distracted him from this development. His eyes glance over at the Doctor. It was the same young doctor from before. He stands in the door way, sharp features enunciatedas he laughs. This time he is accompanied by a chubbier, white haired young intern, with wide rounded eyes and a thin uncomfortable smile. He talks to the intern for a second before looking over at Vanitas and smiling.

"Hello I am Max Bayfield, and this is Doctor Tadashi Hamada. You seem to be In pain?" Vanitas holds back the urge to laugh. Who the fuck talks like that? Once the urge subsided, Vanitas focused on one thing the intern--- Max had said.

Hamada. Hamada.  Where has he heard that name? It was at the tip of his---- Suddenly, Vanitas looks up at the doctor. The youth clenched the white sheets trying to control the blinding shock wave hitting him. Vanitas could feel his veins clench and his breath catch itself in the back of his throat. His mind could only chant the same mantra. Hiro Hiro Hiro... It was either his mind playing tricks on him, or Vanitas could hear the Jaws theme song matching alongside the chanting.

Either way Vanitas wanted to go home even more now.  The youth could only nod dumbly at the duo hovering over his bed.

"You're in here for..." Dr. Hamada takes the clipboard from the side of the bed and reads over it. His eyebrows furrow as he reads, and he slowly puts the clipboard down next to the white flower vase, ontop of the side table. He takes a few more seconds to digest what he's just read.

"Falling on a knife?" The Doctor sounds suspicious. Vanitas shrugs. The story wasn't too far fetched. People fall on knives all the time! This was why Vanitas hated Hospitals. He hated how Doctor's always see right through him. Tadashi's penetrating gaze poked and probed at him. Finally, Tadashi swung his relentless gaze over to Max.

"Hey bud? Mind leaving for a sec?" Tadashi asked nicely of Max. The man nodded almost robotically and shuffles out, closing the door behind him. Vanitas stiffened. Tadashi studied the youth with a piercing scrutiny.

"Well besides the knife, you had a mini-heart attack downstairs. How is your diet? Do you smoke?" Vanitas quickly shook his head to both questions. Tadashi nodded, mentally noting the answers.

"I'll give you prescribe you some Valtrex just to make sure you don't have another episode. As for the fever, over the counter 24 hour fever reducer will help." Vanitas nodd again. Tadashi stared fixedly at him. "If you stabbed yourself running the wound would be angled more horizontally, but it is angled more vertically. Implying someone else stabbed you."

"I-I..." His words were practically ripped from his mouth. Vanitas had absolutely nothing else to say, or counter the Doctor.

"Where is your guardian. If possible I would like to speak with them?" Tadashi filled the words in for Vanitas.  Spitefully the boy whispered romething underneath his breath. Tadashi leaned in and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked. Vanitas opens his mouth, then snaps it closed. He glared at Tadashi, before seething out a response. "I'm guessing I can leave now?" The boy quipped. Taken back by this Tadashi flinched.

"Yes. You can, but--"

Vanitas doesn't stay to hear the rest.

~•~•~

It's cold outside. Vanitas waited a while for Xigbar to show up. He imagines the man laughing plainly, while joking about how stupid he looked waiting outside the busy hospital. The man never showed up. Vanitas can feel his anger bubble, as the dread set in that Xigshit probably left him here.

"Asshole," Vanitas whispers to himself. He tries warming up his fingers, but to no avail. His phone is heavy within his pocket. Dead, with a cracked screen. He ponders on taking the bus. Tough luck, He had no money. His eyes look around at the people and cars rushing by. Begging for cash? No he was above that. Vanitas looks at the warmth emitting from the E.R waiting room enterance.

Go back inside?

Hell no.

Vanitas huffs. A cloud of smoke formed in front of his mouth, before disappearing.

A hand reaches out and shakes Vanitas gently. Frightened by this the boy flinched. His eyes found themselves staring up at Riku. The teen looked shifty himself. Like he was doing something around here he shouldn't be doing. Whatever it was--- Vanitas did mot comment. Too tired and too apathetic to care.

"How long have you been out here?" Riku questioms. Vanitas shifts his feet uncomfortably. He looks at his busted up sneakers, and chuckles. A few hours maybe? Vanitas had no way to tell. Man, His limps were frozen solid though. Long enough to get hyperthermia most likely, frost crystalized his hands and arms.

"I don't know," Vanitas answered vaguely. He narrowed his eyes at the teen. "What are you doing here?" Vanitas asked, dodging his Riku's questions with his own. Both boys stared at eachother for a while. Neither wanting to break eye contact.

Riku opens his mouth to say something when a car pulled up. It honks loudly and everyone in the vicinity glared at the silver and sleek car. Vanitas rolled his eyes. Obviously this car costed some serious coin. The driver stared at Riku in irritation. He slid his sun glasses to the bridge of his nose and rolls his unnaturally green eyes.

That was undoubtedly Axel Lee. He graduated two years ago, and ever since then partyed hard and flaunted his money like it was paper. In the back seat were Kairi and Sora. Kairi look fairly happy, a bit out off by Vanitas' presence. Sora on the other hand flashed Riku a painfully fake smile. His eyes burned hotter than the inferno of Hell.

"Babe?" Sora leaned out the rolled down window. Eyes flashing between playful and serious. "Heh. What's  
... Uh... Goin' on?" Riku looks over at Vanitas, then turned his attention to Sora.

"Just bumped into him on my way out," Riku answers nonchalantly. Sora hums in response. Vanitas nods to second that fairly useless answer Riku gave. Vanitas hopes the car with move on, that Riku will leave him alone. The youth scratches at his neck in anticipation.

"Oh. Well come on! Let's go! We have places to be." Sora hummed melodically. Vanitas knew better though; Sora was a ticking time bomb.

"Actually, Sor I was thinking... Can we give Vanitas a lift real quick?" Vanitas felt his heart drop to his stomach. Dread crept up his spine. Sora's eyes lit up with fire. Riku gave Sora a look kin to puppy dog eyes. "Just this once?" Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Vanitas cut him off.

The boy shot up, and screamed, "No!" Everyone closed in on him. Vanitas felt his face grow warm. "I mean, I'm walking home!"

"No you---"

"Riku just let him go!"

"Sora---"

"Riku---"

"HEY!" Axel screamed, cutting off the bickering, "The heat is one and I'm freezing, because that window. Kid get in or don't get in. Your choice." Everyone weighed in on Vanitas again. Frantically, he got into the front seat and shut the door. From the corner of his eye; Vanitas saw Riku relax.

Vanitas quickly told Axel where he lived. He cringed as he did. He did not want anyone in this car knowing where he lived, but it was inevitable.

The car ride was relatively silent. The radio filled most of the awkward air, even if the sound was lowered significantly. Vanitas looked at the streetlight. Shinning brightly, as they drove past. Vanitas was so tired. He wanted to fall asleep, but he did not trust these people enough to do that.  
  
Vanitas pulled his phone from his pocket. It was comforting, even if it wasn't charged enough to turn on. Axel notices this and pointed to the side of the car door. "The adaptors over there if you need to charge your phone kid." Vanitas looked biwildered at the man, before turning around to grab the long, thin cord.

"Plug it in over here." Axel points to the radio. Vanitas inserts the adaptor and plugs in hiz phone. The cracked screen bings to life and Vanitas feels a shiver run through him. A flashy title screen comes up with the company logo, and his phone turns on. His passward encryption system boots to life and he enters the pin quickly.

His heart skyrocketed at the number of calls, voicemails, and messages were left. Vanitas clicks on the messaging app and scrolls through his contacts, scowling as he pasted Ventus's old number.

He clicks on BRAIG

Hay, u done?

Gunna B gone awile.

Dnt wait up.

Vanitas feels that rage boil up again, but he conserves it. Next, he clicks on SAIX.

You're in trouble when you get back.

What did that Incomprehensible fool, Braig do?

Which Hospital are you at?

Hello?

Vanitas answer the phone.

Answer the phone now. I will not tolerate this behaviour.

Vanitas, answer the phone. Xemnas and Xehanort will not be happy with this.

You better not come home unscathed at this point.

Vanitas can't read anymore of the messages. As they become more depraved and destructive over time. He can tell that Xemnas was panicking. "Is that your dad? Wow he needs to chill," Sora observed. Vanitas turned off his phone.

"No, he's my... Uncle?"

Smooth...

The car screeches to a halt, and everyone lerches forward, before stopping with the momentum. Vanitas looks up at the row of houses. His 'house' is the only one lit up at this time of day. Vanitas can feel his mouth go dry, he can see the outlines of people moving alonv the curtains and walls.

"This is your stop?" Axel questions. One eyebrow furrowed in skepticism. Sora sits back down in the back. His eyes widen at the neighbor.

"Wait. You live in this neighborhood? I thought...Wait..." Vanitas can see why sora was confused. The neighborhood was good. Suburban with little to no criminal activity. Kairi jabs her elbow between Sora's ribs, and he yelps in alarm. "What was that for Kairi!?"

Vanitas get's out. His heart hurts, and his heady floods with dizziness. "Thanks, for the ride I guess..." Axel only hums in response. Vanitas waves apprehensively at the trio in the backseats.

"Bye," Kairi and Riku chime.

The car leaves, as soon as Vanitas shuts the door. The smell of gas filled the quiet, serene air. Vanitas makes his way to the front door of the house. He can hear Saix angrily shouting on the phone with someone. Vanitas let's his finger tips brush against the door knob. With a sudden burst of courage, Vanitas opens the door. Everything that was happening, goes silent.

Xemnas is in the living room with Xehanort. Face still so stoic, despite everything happening. Xehanort on the other hand, greets Vanitas with a swift backhand. The teen's head twisted back at the strength on the slap. Xemnas doesn't bat an eye at the physicality of Xehanort's anger.

"Where have you been?" Xehanort questions. His eyes narrowed like small prickly pins. They feel like a cage of judgement.

"Xigbar left me at the hospital."

"And your phone?"

"Dead." Well was dead anyway.

Xehanort sighed. Vanitas can't tell if it was relief, because he was safe, or because Xehanort wouldn't have to call the police and report him missing. He cups Vanitas' face, the boy squirmed in distaste. The man places a kiss on the corner of the boy's lip. Disgust coils around Vanitas's spine.

"Be careful. Don't want to have to replace you..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I Did nOt eDit ThIS.


	11. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just one more thing..."
> 
> Xehanort pulls out a pair of french cut panties. Cute one's with a cat on the front. 
> 
> Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MX and Vanitas dry humping in the beginning. Lots of uncomfortable shit peeps. Not suitable for the light hearted. 
> 
> Oh Yeah noncon and dubcon too.

**XEHANORT EXAMINED THE** stitches with a clinical touch. Vanitas flinches at how cold the man's hands were. The elder sighed, and rubbed the stitches carefully. The teen gasped at the pinch of pain he felt from the touch. Xehanort smirks at this, and Vanitas gives the older man a dirty look.

"Did that hurt?" Xehanort queries, Vanitas opts to ignore the man's mockery.

Xehanort leaned into Vanitas's personal space, he had that lustful glint in his eyes. The teen grows red with embarrassment. The bed creaks underneath them, as Xehanort got up to lock the door.

"Fuck you." Vanitas spat angrily.  "Isn't it past your bedtime old man?" The teen comments bitterly. Xehanort laughs in callous, pushing Vanitas down onto his back, with his worn rough hands finding their way to the boy's pale exposed skin, just above his hips.

Vanitas stifles a moan. He hadn't been touched, or hugged, or held in such a _long_ time. He swallows this attention up eagerly, wanting nothing more than to be fucking _worshiped, and smothered_ in love. Even if that love was coming from an unwanted source.

Xehanort sees this desperation, and makes a game out of it. A jab here. A poke there. Trying to determine where Vanitas was most sensitive. By this point Vanitas is a moaning, and withering mess. 

"Don't do---nhhn!" Vanitas is silenced by a rough kiss. The "kiss" draws blood from the boy's lips, It felt like knives pressing against his tender flesh. Xehanort holds Vanitas by his wrist, bruising them underneath his cast iron grip.

Xehanort sighed, already bored of these games. The older man pulled down Vanitas' already tight jean's to reveal his soaked through boxer shorts.

"Missed what I give you boy? Such a misguided little thing." Xehanort traces around the youth's bulging heat.

Vanitas whines, unable to form a coherent sentence. His lips burn, his wrists hurt. And yet all that potential pleasure building confidently in his gut was enough to make Vanitas want more. The man stared down at the teen with a hungry expression, he kisses the boy's neck. Softly at first, then Xehanort roughly savaged the boy's ivory skin.

"--Xeh...X...hnn-----" Vanitas cries out, feeling Xehanort fill him with his fingers. The boy feels that familliar ball of arousal churn in his stomach. He could feel his pride and sense melt away around him, only leaving his deepest desires.

Xehanort pulls the boxers off. Vanitas doesn't mind at this point, too wrapped up in his own selfish indulgences. Xehanort prods at Vanitas' entrance before completely fucking Vanitas with his fingers.

"Wait I-- _nhn!_ "  Vanitas covered his face with his hands again, too ashamed to look Xehanort in the eye.

Xehanort shooed Vanitas' hands from his, wanting to watch as the teenager's expression contorts in pleasure. The man removes his silken fingers from the boy's entrance too quickly, just to see what the boy would do. Vanitas let's out a pitiful whine.

"Go to bed. You have class in the morning," Xehanort scorns Vanitas, pulling away from the boy.

"W-Wait! No--- Please I need you to---" The door opens, and shuts, enveloping the room in darkness. Vanitas curls into a ball, crying at this cruelty.

When has that asshole ever cared about his school?

~•~•~

Vanitas is sure that Xehanort is still mad that morning, or at the very least still trying to prove whatever point it was he had.

Surprisingly, Vanitas woke up contempt, despite being half-naked and sticky. The teen woke up just before his alarm clock, giving him time enough to do something reasonable with his appearance, and shower. That would be most the definite highlight of his morning, and perhaps when Xigbar experienced the full force of Saix's rage (the drunkard deserved it after pulling that disappearing act yesterday.)

This all shattered when Xehanort lead him into the back room, pulling out the most breathtaking dress. Vanitas stared at the dress in awe, it looked expensive.

"You will be wearing this today." The man mused. Vanitas felt a storm of words brew on his tongue.

"What the fuck are you on about? I'm not wearing this girl's dress to school! Do you know the thing's I'll be subjected to---"

SMACK----

Xehanort hit the boy so hard that Vanitas could feel the warm blood drip down his nose; Xehanort showed little sympathy toward the teen. Vanitas hated the way he looked at him, as if _he_ was inconviening _him._ "Do not raise your voice at me you ignorant, prude boy! Where are your manners?" Xehanort hissed, looming over the boy's crouched in figure.

"Nevermind that," Xehanort continued, looking at the gorgeous, prussian blue dress. It was designe, it captured him with the noble simplicity. He spent a small fortune buying this thing, and he would die to see what his doll would look like in it. "Undress quickly, wouldn't want you to be late."

Vanitas looked up at the man's predatory glazed over eyes.

"No---" Vanitas doesn't get to finish. Xehanort grabs Vanitas by the wrist bringing him closer.

"This dress costed more than your life. It would mean so much to me if you wore it. Humour an old man, put it on."

Vanitas felt dirty, as he took the soft blue threads into his hands. Xehanort grins wickedly. Vanitas missed his old outfit the moment he puts on the dress, he misses the familliarity of faded blue Jean's, a white t-shirt, that was more closer to a cool dark gray. The dress was pretty, don't get him wrong. With bold borders, and a floaty sheer kind of weight.

It felt wrong. His soul rejected the dress with everything it had.

"Just one more thing..."

Xehanort pulls out a pair of french cut panties. Cute one's with a cat on the front.

Fuck.

~•~•~

Xigbar feels bad enough to get him a mcflurry. It's not a lot, but it calms his nerves. The man takes an entire spoonful of the frosted treat, before dropping him off in the school parking lot. Vanitas blanches, as the tires screech to a halt. The teen unclipped his seat belt slowly, stalling for time. His eyes meet Xigbar's.

"Can't you just... Take me with you?" Vanitas prompts, fidgeting with the spoon. Xigbar laughs. Maybe at him, maybe at the situation? Who knows. The drunk eyes him wryly.

"As if! I got a hot date waiting for me. You're not about to cramp my style, get lost kid." He kicks Vanitas out of the car, and shuts the door. "Don't look so glum chum. Try not to pick a fight today, I'm not riding up here a second time to pick your ass up."

The car vanishes, skirting against the asphalt and leaving Vanitas at the waiting arms of hell. The bell rings, signalling the beginning of class. Vanitas groans, having this uncontrollable need of wanting to throw himself on the floor dramatically.

Vanitas tossed the empty mcflurry cup into the trash.

~

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"AH!"

Vanitas clenched his chest, his heart seized and beats faster than a speeding race horse. Everything felt so dizzying in that moment. Riku stares at Vanitas in perplexity, his intention wasn't to scare the boy. Vanitas slams his locker.

"What the fuck do you care richkid?" Vanitas spits out. Riku looked unfazed by the harshness in the words, he leans against the row of lockers, and watched Vanitas with his piercing, strange eyes.

"I don't."

Vanitas throws his books into his bag, and Riku continues to stare, it starts to ware on Vanitas' temper. "What!?" The teen growled.  Riku smirked. He uncrossed his arms, nonchalantly slipping them into his own pockets.

"Nothing, That dress just makes your ass look fat." 

Vanitas burned with embarrassment.  Ivory skinned flushed a bright red.  The teen picks up his bag, and slingshots it over his shoulder. "Why are you even out here anyway!" Vanitas seethed. Riku continues to stalk behind the raven.

"Was getting some water. Saw you. Thought you needed more Riku-ness in your life." Vanitas chuckled coolly.

"Riku-ness? The last thing I need in my life is that, and only you're shallow enough to make up the word _Riku-ness._ " Vanitas waits for Riku to leave his side, and return to whatever hovel he hopped out of, but the world seems to have a vendetta against him today, so his plea of solitude is not granted.

"Actually Sora made up the word."

The mention of "Sora" made Vanitas cringe. That clingy little asshole was another thing he had to dodge. Riku must have sensed the awkwardness that ensued when Sora was brought up. Riku noticed how Vanitas' delicate shoulders tensed up, how the boy muttered something that sounded like, "of course," but Riku was only going off assumption.

"Why are you following me?" Vanitas grumbles, irritated by the teen's over the shoulder presence.

"I'm walking you to class?"

Vanitas is so flustered by this revelation that he walks head first into the bulletin board placed just outside the main office. He swore he could hear the repetisionist's god awful laughing. The teen rubbed his aching nose in displeasure. Why would the prestigious Riku Ahito want to walk him to class? The thought alone of the stoic young Ahito boy going out of his way to do something as small as to walk him to class...

It frightened Vanitas. His heart sped up, and his legs shook.

"Don't!" Vanitas shouts, his small form shivering. "You're Riku! You're everyone's wet dream! Go back to forgetting I exist!"

Riku doesn't know how to feel. The things Vanitas was saying were heavy and heart filled, but he looked so silly. Ivory skin flushed pink, with a injuried puppy sort of look to his dead--- weirdly appealing golden irises. Riku laughs, leaning down to pet Vanitas' cheek.

He only said one word. "Okay, but we will continue talking later," before leaving.

Vanitas feels his heart do a backflip. "Idiot pretty boy. Walk me to class?---hmpf--- how stupid." Yet, Vanitas could feel the beginnings of a smile form on his lips.

~

It was too good to be true.

The article arrives class. It was one of those optional fill-in classes. The ones that were completely over looked, and arguably useless. Everyone gets the notification at once. So many different chimes, and bells go off at the same time in the room. The teacher is confused at first, then angry.

"What happened an Amber alert? Put those phones away in class!" Her words fall on deaf ears. Curiously, Vanitas pulls out his own phone. Gossip Room is going off like crazy, hitting Vanitas with a rooted in dread. Vanitas can barely bring himself to look at the screen, when he does he wished he hadn't.  What the hell is this?

Those words Roxas spoke before, they seemed so throwaway like the boy was just saying nonsense, but now Vanitas could hear nothing but that sentence.

" _ **Don't go getting yourself caught up with Riku,"**_

" _ **Don't go getting yourself caught up with Riku,"**_

Vanitas heard this mantra of words until they merged into just one word...

 _Don't_.

The Gossip Room's hottest story " _homewrecker_ " was the first page to pop up on that godsaken website. A page dedicated to telling the events of this morning _all wrong._ The article talked about Vanitas, as if he was the one that preyed upon Riku. They painted him, as a thirsty slut. The teen could feel the heat of the eyes that were judging him  
burn into to his flesh. Vanitas felt how his stomach tighten, in ways it shouldn't.

All knotted and twisted up.

Vanitas slept for the remainer of class.

~

The locker room grows quiet. Vanitas surveyed the area with a keen eye, noting that Riku was absent from his locker. The prickling feeling of everyone staring down at him was like needles digging their way into his bones. It was... Unpleasant.

Vanitas pulls off the dress and places it in his locker. "Cute panties druggie." Vanitas doesn't give the taunt a proper reaction, he simply shrugs and goes on dressing out. Kuja grows frustrated from the lack of reaction, and demonstrated a more physical approach.

"Ooh. French cut. So pretty,"

_"Why me?"_

_"You're just so pretty."_

"Fuck you. You probably just taking inventory huh ladyboy?"

Kuja laughs at this, and goes in to punch Vanitas in the throat, but before he can Riku stops him. Vanitas looks up wearing an embarrassed expression.

"Now, no blood in the locker room Kuja.  
Coach wants us outside... ASAP." The two share a heated glare, before Kuja promptly steps down. The exchange reminded Vanitas of two wolves fighting for territory.

The atmosphere drops, as the people surrounding them realize there will be no fight for revenge... At least right now.

The room clears out leaving only Riku and Vanitas.

"Hey," Riku calls out.

"Hey?" Vanitas puts on his P.E shirt, "Have you seen the new Gossip story?

Riku cringed.

"Yeah. That stuff was... Tough."

"You _think?"_ Vanitas seethed, taking out his P.E shorts. "Where's your poodle?" Riku brushed against Vanitas' exposed skin.

"Sora? He's outside," Riku whispers, wrapping his arms around Vanitas' waist. Vanitas shivered at the touch.

"Well, wouldn't want you to leave that chihuahua alone. Go ahead and _leave,_ " Vanitas hissed, prying Riku's hands off his exposed hips. "What are you doing Riku? Get your hands _off_ me." Riku chuckles.

"I just wanted to give you something."

"What?"

A crisp white paper is held in front of Vanitas. The teen looks at the note with brutal awe. In that moment he doesn't care about how warm Riku's hand is on his cold hip, or how he was drowning in the alluring cologne the teen wore. He just focuses on the paper.

He places the note in his locker, determined to open it later. When he didn't have the slivernette breathing down his neck.

"Thank you, you can lea---"

"Riku?" A small voice asked from the doorway. Both boy's froze, and turned to the locker room entrance. Riku pulled away from Vanitas, his face is shocked.

"Wait, Sora!" Riku shouts. Sora's eyes go from anger, to reconciliation to sadness. The cerulean orbs grow teary, his eyes shine like in the poor lighting of the locker room.

The poodle turns and runs away. Riku chases after him, leaving Vanitas in the locker room alone, clutching his gym shorts and asking himself "what the hell is going on?"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either way, Vanitas should have anticipated this. Cute, popular, rich boy like Riku Ahito? Dating him? Interacting with him?! Never. Not in a million years.  
> 
> "I swear To--- What the hell happened to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> Implied gang violence   
> Drugs  
> Implied abuse  
> Riku being an ass  
> Sora being... a uh... butt

**WHOEVER SAID THAT** running was therapeutic obviously never ran a day in their godforsaken life. The track is hot, and the smell of burning rubber fills the air in a way that makes Vanitas' nose itch. To top it off Coach Highwind is in a horrid mood, he blows into that fucking whistle every five seconds, backed up with a snarky "im gonna kick your ass" type comment. It pissed Vanitas off.

"Willis! Strife! Y'all going to do two extra laps if you continue to walk on my track!"

Yet--- still Vanitas doesn't care about the heat on his back, or the whistle blowing manic yelling at him for running too slow. His thoughts are occupied by Riku. He blushes like a schoolgirl at the thought of reading the paper Riku had given to him, which was, hopefully, still safely tucked away inside his locker.

"Yuhn! Pick up the pace!"

Vanitas runs faster.

~•~•~

Riku, and Sora don't show up during water break. Vanitas takes this opportunity to take out his phone, and check his messages.

**Old Dickface: Have a nice day.**

Vanitas was surprised by the message. Xehanort never texted him. The thought of the man texting him like some sort of giggly hormone driven teenager made Vanitas squirm in discomfort. Maybe the man was finally kicking the bucket? When the teen thought of this he laughed obnoxiously.

Everyone turned, and gave him a dirty look.

Vanitas shrugged loosely, returning to his phone.

_You: Thx..._

Vanitas texted back debating on adding a heart, before just pocketing the device. Shortly after a voice addressed him.

"Um, Vanitas could you---"

"Move."

Ven jumped, as Terra shoulder checked Vanitas hard enough to make the youth fall. His jaw made hard contact with the ground, the sound of it was disgusting. Ventus gave Vanitas a pitiful look, before walking away with his plaything.  
Vanitas smiled as he wiped the blood of his chin, gracefully he pulled himself off the ground. "You still suck dick for a dollar? I know a few people that really need it."

Ven shrieked to life. "Stop! Shut up!" Terra raised an eyebrow at Ventus's blatant panic.

"What is he talking about V?" 

"Nothing! He's a junkie liar!" Ventus yelled. Vanitas smiled pointedly at duo. Terra, obviously overwhelmed by this new development, walked away from scene. Ven chased after him, shooting Vanitas a hostile look. "Terra! Wait!"

The room grew silent.

Vanitas walked away in the opposite direction toward the dressing room. The boy mutters toxic words underneath his breath.

A moan captures his ear, as he waltzes into the dressing room, immediately Vanitas took cover behind the closest row of lockers. He peeks out from behind them, and observes. Riku is sitting in the middle of the room with Sora in his lap, both boys are _going_ _ **at**_ _it,_ obviously they made up after the previous situation. Which was, to say,  very admirable. Their relationship was one Vanitas couldn't be mad at, afterall they fit together. Like two sides of a coin.

That was more than most couples had to give.

"I love you Sora."

"Shh babyface. I can't believe I was so _stupid_. Of course you wouldn't leave me for that... _thing."_

_"Never._ I would never do anything to hurt you, especially with a lowlife druggie slut like Vanitas Yuhn."

Vanitas doesn't flinch at the words. His mind is numb, but his _body_ can feel the words, they were like soild punches against his withering frame. He didn't know what hurt worse, the fact that he was being talked about, or the fact that the the person talking about him wasn't genuine in his approach of kindness.

Seething anger wrapped itself around Vanitas, straggling him with every breath he took. The youth opens his locker, and savagely tore his possessions from their confinement.

The couple jumps apart. A certain fear is located in their eyes. Riku reaches out first, his hand quivers.

"Vanitas? What are you---" Vanitas' eyes held a storm as he rushes out.

"That's druggie to you."

~•~•~

The sky is filled with tears of emotion.

Vanitas screams, and cries in the student parking lot. He's perched on top of a student's new Mercedes. Vanitas is also pretty sure he'll get his ass beat if the owner finds him blubbering like a baby ontop of his "sweet ride" but Vanitas couldn't make himself move. The boy doesn't know exactly why he's crying, but he has a few guesses. Perhaps it was his mind feeling what it should have back in the locker room, or maybe it was just the way Riku talked about him as if he was just a thing obstructing his view. A bug.

Either way, Vanitas should have anticipated this. Cute, popular, rich boy like Riku Ahito? Dating him? Interacting with him?! Never. Not in a million years. 

"I swear To--- What the hell happened to you?" Roxas Strife stared at Vanitas with awe. The teen wipes his reddened face, and cried solemnly into the ripped dress in his hands. Roxas would just tell him to sod off, and say he was right about Riku.

So Vanitas lies;

"I ripped this dress. It's expensive and I'm gonna get the shit kicked out of me when I get home." Vanitas cringed, that wasn't exactly a lie per se. Xehanort would beat his ass when he waltzed on home with gym clothes on instead of the frilly dress he was "gifted" Roxas doesn't doubt Vanitas' words. The teen sets his bag down and climbs ontop of the Mercedes.

"That's tough."

"Yeah."

Roxas looks at the overflowing cars in the parking lot, and laughs.  "I would offer to call someone, but CPS is shitty." A panic swelled in Vanitas' belly.

"Yeah, no need to call them asshat," Vanitas hissed. Not letting his panic show. Roxas nods and places a cigarette into his limp lips.

"So," Roxas lit the cancer stick, "Why are you really crying? I don't really care, but it would be nice to know why you would be crying like a bitch... for future reference."

Vanitas stopped breathing, a lump forming in his throat. "Riku..." Vanitas manages. Roxas doesn't speak, he only places a cig in Vanitas's mouth and lights it.

"Tough luck." The boy commented, sliding off the Mercedes, as he puts out his nicotine stick with his foot. "But---" The teen continues with a cockier tone.

"I warned you."

~•~

Vanitas is called to the councillors office during his last class of the day. The teen drags his feet, knowing that they would have the same routine. They would talk about his grades, his home life and then top it off with the whole "I'm here for you" spiel. Vanitas rolls his eyes at the pure stupidity of that sentence.

The office is always the same. The walls are painted a powdery baby blue, the clock seems to tick louder here than in any other room, and stupid "hang in there" cat posters adorn the walls. Vanitas looks around comfortably. A hand reaches out, and fell heavily on the teen's shoulder. Vanitas tensed.

Principal Xine smiled charmingly at Vanitas. "Hello Mr.Yuhn. Nice to see you this afternoon," He states smoothly, "How are you?" Eraqus asked, continuing the steady flow of conversation. Vanitas doesn't know how to answer. He shuffled his feet, and looked away from the man out of reflex.

"Nice to see you too," Vanitas whispered. The councilor walks in on this shared awkward moment. She stares at the two before setting down her mug on her desk.

"Ah! Principal Xine! I see you were talking to Mr.Yuhn. Any concerns or questions for me?" The woman smiles blindly. She is older, with graying hair highlighting her brown, her eyes are seafoam green and hidden by thickly rimmed glasses.

"Ahaha, I assume that you have everything covered, I was just getting some documents." The woman nods, and sees Eraqus out of the room. A buzz sent from Vanitas phone alerted him of a new message.

**BRAIG: ur ass is** **literally** **grass Guess who came home today?**

Vanitas looked up at the two adults talking mindlessly by the doorway. The youth tries his best to be discreet, going so far as to turn his brightness down. Vanitas looked back down at the screen in mild annoyance. The teen really did not have the time to play twenty questions.

_You: who?_

_BRAIG_ _**is typing...** _

**BRAIG: Nort 2.0** **His** **plane** **just landed and it's ur lucky day cuz hes taking u home**

In that moment Vanitas felt his mouth go try and his heart constrict.

"Shit."

~•~•~

_The teen is pretty, with lovely flowing hair, and newly cleaned clothes. Although he looks more akin to Xehanort than Xemnas, which was werid when you thought about it. Xemnas was his father, and the only similliarities they shared were their complexion and hair._

_Xey was different than any normal teen. He had this glint to his eyes. The same glint_ _that_ _Xehanort would get_ _when_ _looking at him._

_As a child that was a terrifying revelation._

Vanitas is anxious, as he waited for the car to pull up. He wasn't wearing the dress, and he knew that would surely piss Xehanort off when he got home, but right now he had much bigger fish to fry; Like being confronted by Xey, who remind you, Vanitas hasn't seen in a year and a half.

"Hey!" A voice behind Vanitas called. The teen turned, and was caught by Riku's impending gaze. Vanitas  felt the air leave his mouth. Riku did, literally take his breath away. "Can we talk?" The boy look jittery.

"No Ahito, I heard how you talked about me to Sora, and frankly I'm not surprised!" Vanitas uncrinkled the piece of paper from his hands, and shoved it into Riku's unwanting hands, "I don't need your pity," A car horn startled Vanitas, the car driver waved as a signal for the teen to wrap up the conversation. Vanitas turned back to Riku and held his head up higher, "That is my ride, and you my good ol' Riku can shove that up your ass. I don't need anymore Riku-ness in my life, thank you."

Vanitas walked away. Feeling awfully good leaving Riku to sulk about his decisions. That high euphoric feeling faded, as he hopped into the backseat of the car. The two front seats were filled by two familliar faces.

"Xey, Xehanort," Vanitas Acknowledged, "Good Afternoon." Both men smirked wickedly.

"It feels good to come home. I've missed you Van."

~•~•~

Everyone is "home" to greet Xehan. He walks so regally. Vanitas curled his lip  waiting for instructions. Xemnas takes his son into his arms. And gives him a hug. The hug is... Awful. Void of any affection. Vanitas notices how Xehan is the first to pull away.

Vanitas can see how Xey has changed. His eyes are weighed down by knowledge, and his lips are pursed. Saix provides food, and refreshments. Xehanort pulls Xey away, and whispered something into his ear, before he sighed, and grabbed his cane.

"Where are you going?" Vanitas questioned. The man rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

The door slams.

Xigbar, focused immediately on the food. "Heh. You cook one mean meal Momma Saix." The man grimaced at the "affectionate" nickname Xigbar had given him.

"Don't call me that."

~•~•~

_Xehan was_ **_hope_ ** _of something better._

_Vanitas had_ _assumed_ _that since they_ _were_ _close in age that Xehan would see the wrong in what Xehanort, and Xemnas do._

_But Xehan turned out worse---_

_Camcorders, so many cameras._

_Xehan videotaped everything they did. With glee. Forever these memories would be eternalized, but Xehan, no matter what he, or his father, or his grandfather did... Xehan would_ _sorrowfully_ _apologize, and offer Vanitas a gift._

_So that hope, it_ _burned_ _on._

Vanitas goes upstairs to take as leak. Xigbar is already intoxicated to Demyx's dismay. He could hear the man grimace, as Xigbar made an awful  attempt at flirting. Larxene crossed her arms, and stared at the duo with disgust frolicking in her eyes.

As he walked down the hallway, Vanitas could hear Xehan, and Xemnas talking. Initially eavesdropping wasn't Vanitas' intention, but his name caught his attention. Vanitas peeked through the door and watched Xemnas, and Xehanort II.

"--Japan was interesting. Shootouts, bar fights, lots of gangs. Perfect home away from home dad. Let me tell you there was this one gang leader, his ass was---"

"What did you find out? And why isn't the shipment of Kōfuku on it's way  here right now?"

"Well let me tell you, ha. Grandpa fucked up dad."

"Fucked up how? Do not act coy child." Xemnas sounded angry. Vanitas flinched, was that even possible? He though Xemnas didn't feel anything to anyone.

"The Lotus affiliates have turned hostile, does a name Hiro ring a bell to you?" Xemnas stopped to think about the name for a second, before turning back to Xey.

"That kid? The one he took? He was his type. What of him?" Xemnas is growing desperate with every exceeding second.

"The Hamada's are only the highest authority within the gang. Tadashi, the older brother? He was appointed heir of that gang three years ago when his father died. You messed with the cub, and now?" Xehan let out a scared chuckle.

"Momma's coming for your ass"  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Xehanort II showed up more recently than I had anticipated! Which is a good-ish thing? Idk?
> 
> Whelp euehue. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	13. Everything or Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has no clue the clusterfuck he was in by accusing Zack of such deeds, because the Fair son was just such a good person.
> 
> He would never touch Vanitas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cws  
> -underage sex  
> -child endangerment   
> -noncon  
> -Xehanort and Vanitas kinda getting it on?  
> -implied rape  
> -impiled nonconsensual drug use  
> Unbetaed

It was late.

Like, midnight late. Yet that knowledge didn't seem to stop Xehanort from sending Vanitas into the dark, thug ridden streets to fetch him comdoms. Vanitas was confident that this 'task', as Xehanort called it, was only a well disguised punishment for commenting on how long it was taking the man to get it up. Vanitas fumed, as he stalked onward past the picketed fences, and into the bad neighborhood.

Vanitas was certain this was a test of patience (mostly because they ever use condoms in bed.) Yet who knows? Maybe the man was feeling frisky.

An abrupt breeze blew by making the trees rustle.  Shivering, Vanitas looked around; The atomspehere was tense, and the teen swore he could feel the pressure of eyes creeping up on him, as a precautionary Vanitas sped up, until he was galloping along the sidewalk. The luminous sign of twenty-four hour Clerky-Mart was a welcome sight, but the parking lot, and much of the surrounding area looked so dead (what a great place to get mugged at!) No cars were parked outside except for a silver Volkswagen with it's passenger window replaced with cardboard. Vanitas assumed this was the vehicle of the employee working their shift at the Clerky-Mart. Vanitas sped up; once again feeling those dreaded eyes on his back.

All he wanted was to get the fuck out of this horror killer's wet dream.

Opening the Clerky-Mart door resulted in a friendly door bell ding. The employee at the register smiled kindly at Vanitas, but the boy refused to look the woman in her eyes. The squeaking of his old shoes on the ground was a horrid sound. He grabbed the comdoms  without really looking, knowing that he,  nor Xehanort would ever use them. The woman happily rung him out, smiling as she did so. "Find everything okay?" The woman quires. Vanitas nodded, relaxing, as smooth jazz filled the mart. The woman tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear, and smiled.

"That'll be $6.58," The clerk announced.

Vanitas handed the woman the ten dollar bill in his pocket, andcjust as her manicured nails took the bill. The door opened with a familliar 'ding'. The woman looked up and smiled, greeting the new guests.

Vanitas locked eyes with Sora, and Riku. Both teens looked tired, and just as shocked to see Vanitas, as Vanitas was to see them. Riku waved at him, but Vanitas turned away. The clerk handed Vanitas his change, and his bag, quickly alerting him to be careful as he exited the mart.

"---- careful, freaks and weirdos roam the streets at night!"

That was the last thing Vanitas heard, as the cool midnight wind crashed into him.

~•~•~

Vanitas had two modes.

He could feel nothing, or he could feel everything. There was no in between.

As Xehanort rocked into him, Vanitas couldn't help, but think. Was this all his life was? Fumbling around in the dark, being some walking blow up doll for some perverted old asshole who ruined his childhood, and took his parents away? The onslaught of these thoughts prompted the crocodile tears. Xehanort sighed, and pulled out of the boy. Tonight, Vanitas could feel everything. Every bit of pleasure, and every bit of pain. Xehanort rolled over, and turned on the lamp.

Vanitas curled away from the older man. Tears still freshly caught on the pillow underneath him. Xehanort tried to gather the boy in his arms, and comfort him, but Vanitas pushed the man away. "I don't want you to touch me today, please don't touch me, _go away,"_ Vanitas whispers.  Xehanort attempted to cup his hand on the teen's cheek, but Vanitas pulled away. Not wanting to feed into the older man's newly cooked lies.

He felt nothing at all, except for when he was feeling everything at once. The terrible reality of this was, Vanitas would much rather feel numbness to the world with no happiness or sadness, than let the world consume him in it's pain and it's lust. Xehanort recognizes this, and uses it as ammo against him. Every. Single. Day.

Tonight was no different.

"I thought you outgrew loli's and toys Vanitas, but, obviously, I was mistaken---" Quickly, Xehanort took a wrapped lollipop from his dresser, and presented it to Vanitas. The boy cried into his pillow. "This is your last warning, turn the tears off, and behave." Xehanort gingerly kissed the boy's neck. "Turn around Vanitas, so we may continue, otherwise I'll resort to more forceful measures in order to get what I want. Now, you don't want that hm?" Vanitas's body burned at the idea, of Xehanort taking him forcefully.

Vanitas took the colorful lollipop, and placed it on his dresser. Xehanort opened his legs. and they continued. Vanitas clung onto the man, as they did so.

~•~•~

  
_It's spring break. Vanitas is enjoying the company of his best friend, Ventus strife_

_"Ew, but he's... Zack!"_

_"He's soo cute though! You gotta admit it Ven!" Vanitas turned toward his blonde friend. "I want him...So bad." This was what friends do right? Talk about people they like, teachers they hate, and what they plan to do once school is out. Ven chuckles, and plays along with his fantasy._

_"Okay, Romeo. If you guys had a date... Where would you go?"_

"To a fancy restaurant, obviously."

_"What an expensive taste you have," Ventus commented,_ _checking_ _his texts, on the bed, as Vanitas searched for an easy movie to watch on Netflix.  "Are you coming to his party on Sunday?" Vanitas blushed, hiding his pink flushed cheeks in the pillow._

_"Yeah. I have my outfit picked, and everything."_

_~•~•~_

_This was what friends do right? Leave eachother intoxicated, and drugged in a room with a stranger, but it's okay right? That stranger is only Ventus' brother's older friend, and the guy you were talking about so passionately about a day before. No biggie. He's a good guy._

_A good guy._

_Vanitas doesn't know_ _what_ _to do. His limbs don't work. He's defenseless. The older teen looks like a hungry lion. He knows that look, it's the look Xehanort gives him, but it's okay if Zack looks at Vanitas like that,_ because--- _-_

_**I want him so bad** _

_"Woah? You're not a virgin?" The older teen sounds genuinely shocked. Vanitas only laughs. That luxury was taken a long time_ _ago_ _._

_Vanitas doesn't know when it starts or stops. Everything was fuzzy. At this point he didn't know what was more broken. His mind, his body, or his hope._

~•~•~

_When he tells Xehanort what happened that night he's crying. Xigbar is in the background pretending to make sandwiches, flinching , as that awful man cracks his hand across the teenager's cheek. Vanitas falls to his knees, wondering what he did wrong. He wonders this for a long time, before Xehanort lifts_ _up_ _the teen's face, rage clearly depicted on his usually calm face. The man whispers three words._

_"You're to blame."_

_Vanitas doesn't question why, or how, but he understands without a doubt that he was to blame._

_~•~•~_

_When he tells the police (without even thinking of consulting Xehanort beforehand) they are reeling._

_"Hey, just walk away kid, you know_ _what_ _this could cause? Do you_ _know_ _who the Fair family is friends with?" No. Vanitas doesn't care at the time, and he has no_ _clue_ _the clusterfuck he was in by accusing Zack of such deeds, because the Fair son was just such a good person._

_Vanitas tries to call Ven, like all the other times. It goes to voicemail. Vanitas doesn't blame Ven, like all the other times he blames himself._

_~_

_The accusations catch up with him. Zack only says one thing on the affair.  "He was on drugs, trying to solicit me. Like any good person I ecsorted hin home, and told him to be careful." Lies. Why would he lie? This_ _hurt_ _. This hurt so much._

_When they come back from spring break.  Vanitas had no Ven. No one to turn to. His name is tarnished and dragged through the mud. When Vanitas doesn't think it can get any worse..._

_The video is posted in two days time._

_~•~•~_

Vanitas doesn't want to wake up the next day, but unfortunately Xehanort has other plans. The older man wakes him up with a kiss to his neck. It's a heavy, but fleeting kiss. Vanitas groans indecipherably.

"You have to wake up Vanitas."

The teen tries to hide underneath the weighty blankets, but Xehanort pushes the cover away, leaving the teen to feel confused, and exposed. "Hmm. Just a few more minutes? If you lay down with me I'll do whatever you want, no questions asked? How's that sound?" Vanitas questioned, figuring if he asked nicely Xehanort would allow it. Through hazy eyes, the youth watches Xehanort consider the proposal. Adamantly the man turns back toward Vanitas.

"I will permit only a few mintues of this foolishness," Xehanort replied, laying down next to the teen. Vanitas sighs in relief. The duo lay like this for a few seconds, before Xehanort broke the silence. "Are you sore?"

"Yes." It burned everywhere. His skin was on fire, and his body begged for relaxation. "You hurt me so badly," Vanitas purred testing how far he could take it before the man ravaged him. Xehanort smooths the boy's hair out before ushering the teen up off the bed.

"You have to take a shower," Xehanort commanded. Vanitas groans annoyed by how confusing Xehanort was. Did he want sex or not? Biting his tongue,  Vanitas stretched his arms out.

"Are you joining me?"

"Wish that I could."

~

Vanitas doesn't bat an eye, as Nort. JR sneaks up behind him, as starts brutalizing his neck with assaulting kisses. "I'm trying to make Fruit Loops Xehan."

"Forget the fruitloops baby."

Vanitas was appalled by that endearing nickname. It sounded dirty when the man said it. Disgust coiled around Vanitas. The young adult seems disputed by the way Vanitas was uninterested in his foreplay, so the young man slinked off, growling underneath his breath "Such a tease." Vanitas ignored the gloomy man, and returned to his cereal. As Vanitas shovelled a spoonful into his mouth he spat it out into the sink in utter repulsion.

Ew. It was soggy.

Vanitas put his spoon in the sugared milk with silmey colored circles puffed out and swimming inside, the teen's  stomach tightens in protest against the soggy oats. Vanitas cleans the bowl out, and leaves it on the counter. Making his way into the living room, he saw how the place was thrashed. Crushed cups surrounds the area, Xigbar is in his underwear being literally scraped off the couch by Saix.

It looked like utter chaos.

Vanitas stepped over a few broken glass sharps and empty beer cans. "You guys really partied hard huh?" Vanitas questioned. Saix doesn't respond, then again Vanitas didn't expect him to. Xehanort sighed, as he entered the room. His old eyes seemed worn out by the chaos around him.

"Saix make sure this is cleaned up by the time I get back."

"Yessir."

~•~•~

Saturday's sucked.

Vanitas had nothing to do except help Saix around the house, and wallow in his own pity. Once Saix dismissed him (with of course a heck of an attitude.) Vanitas went upstairs, and scrolled through notifications on his phone.

One unusual notification stuck out to the teen.

**Unknown: Hey, Vanitas this is Riku. You up?**

**Unknown: Sorry that was a stupid question.**

Vanitas could hear that tiny voice, that sounded suspiciously like Roxas, telling him to not answer the text. What if it wasn't Riku? What if it was a prank? Vanitas thinks about the consequences of answering for a long time, before a new message popped up.

**Unknown: Leaving me on read? Rude.**

You: howdy. Rly? Riku? Ew.

Vanitas got send, and bit the corner of his lip.

**Unknown** **: And he lives!**

Vanitas rolled his eyes. What stupid humor. Unbeknownst to the teen he was smiling wickedly at his phone screen.

You: How'd you even get this number?

**Unknown: Ven**

A shock spurted through his body. As much as that made sense, Vanitas almost felt betrayed not to know this information sooner.

You: So what? You have more stuff for me to test?

**Unknown: Not** **exactly** **. Can I call you?**

Vanitas didn't have time to respond before the **UNKNOWN CALLER ID** popped up. Panicking Vanitas closes his bedroom door (he knows he'll get hell for that later) and swiped the answer button.

_"Sure took you a long time."_

Vanitas is silent for a long time. Riku's voice is husky in his ear, it turns his knees into jelly. "What's up asshat?" Vanitas asked, trying to play it cool despite his voice going up several octaves.

_"Nothin. On my bed. Thinking about you."_

Vanitas sputtered into the phone. On the otherside of the phone he could hear Riku laughing softly. Was he trying to give him a heartattack? "Nice try buddy. Where's your poodle?"

_"He slept over, but he left and went to Kairi's. What are you doing?"_

Dying. Thinking of rubbing my face against your fucking rock hard abs. "Nah. Nah. Nice try, but I'm not friends with you buddy. I'm also still mad about you talking shit about me to that stupid spikey haired dog."

Riku laughs again. This time the electric shock reignites his body on fire. " _Guess_ _I'm_ _going to have to make up for it?"_ Ohhh shit. Vanitad wants to hide underneath his bed. This was something out of a sloppy as romantic novel.

And we all know what happens in romance novels.

_"I guess your silence is an open invite?"_

"You can make it up to me anytime~" Oh my fucking...Did he really just flirt back at Riku Ahito? His heart was beating so fast that it hurt. He doesn't want you. He has a boyfriend. He doesn't want you.

_"Okay how_ _about_ _10:45 A.M? At Bastion Mall? Do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sisters! Yes. 
> 
> Sorry I'm late. Hhahahaha I've had no sleep.
> 
> Pretty crazy huh? I want to know what you guys think so hit me up on tumblr, or y'know comment? ♡♡♡


End file.
